Secretos de Mujer
by Leylayx
Summary: Emma esta encerrada en un centro para poder superar su supuesta "enfermedad" y recibe la visita de alguien que le propondrá un trato.
1. Chapter 1

_**hola de nuevo esta historia es una nueva que estuve haciendo ayer, direis esta loca otra mas? pues si es que he soñado con ella y si no la escribo se me olvida asi que aqui esta la historia que me torturaba la noche anterior XD espero os guste si es asi la seguire n.n sino pues nada a dedicarme a las que van bien n.n**_

* * *

**Secretos de Mujer**

* * *

**capitulo 1**

* * *

Esta historia es posiblemente la que no debería ser contada como el secreto más oscuro o quizás el más vergonzoso.

En un tanatorio perdido que se usa para corregir lo que en otro tiempo fue una enfermedad se encontraba Emma Swan hija de la gente más rica de un pueblo muy próspero y que según decían albergaba a las personas más influyentes del país como si aquel lugar perdido de la mano de dios pudiera tapar el sol con un dedo y puede que fuera así.

Emma Swan una joven de diecisiete años había sido pillada infraganti en la cama con alguien impropio de una mujer de clase alta, es decir, otra mujer. David y Blanca podrían haber hecho la vista gorda ante un pobretón pero jamás ante una figura femenina.

Emma una joven rubia de ojos verdeazulados de rostro fino y test blanca, atractiva hasta decir basta, la más femenina del maldito pueblo ¿lesbiana? ¿Cómo, cuándo y dónde? Era la pregunta que soltaron sus padres antes de que David pegara a su hija con furia rompiéndole un par de costillas en el proceso, Blanca se limitó a mirar aquella escena sin saber lo que su fe defendería.

Y de esta manera Emma se quedó sin un solo pilar en aquella mansión que se convirtió de un momento a otro en una prisión, solo venían médicos y psicólogos que juraban y perjuraban que lo de ella se podría revertir como si fuera algún tipo de enfermedad que ataca el cerebro.

La chica no quería cambiar ¿Qué había de malo en ello? ¿Acaso a los hombres no le gustan las mujeres? ¿Por qué no puede gustarme a mí? Se preguntaba una joven perdida entre persona que decían saber de lo que hablaban y así en menos de un años las visitas pararon su padre le hizo la pregunta que estuvo esperando durante esos trescientos sesenta y cinco días.

-¿te gustan las mujeres?-pregunto su padre mientras prendía el coche- recuerda que de tu respuesta dependerá el destino de este mercedes.

-me gustan-contesto Emma sincera mirándolo fijamente a los ojos cosa que enervo a su padre.

Arranco aquel coche de lujo con tanta rabia que Emma creyó que se cargaría el acelerador.

-tú eras mi esperanza, tu hermano es…. Un idiota y tú ahora me sales con estas confusiones impropias de una Swan no te eduque para esto Emma y mucho menos debes sentirte orgullosa de ser una maldita desviada ¡joder!-decía su padre golpeando el volante.

-si yo soy una desviada tú también lo eres, te gustan las mujeres ¿no?-decía Emma posando su vista al frente como si estuviera meditando.

-¿lo comparas? Soy un hombre y tu una mujer eso es antinatural y lo sabes-fulminaba su padre con la mirada y golpeaba el volante con desesperación como si eso hiciera que la solución viniera.

-haber tenido un niño-dijo Emma con tristeza-yo no tengo la culpa no se puede cambiar lo que somos padre-decía la rubia abriendo la ventana del coche.

-claro que se puede y lo haremos-decía David con asco- te volverás normal como debías haber sido-sentencio como un juez que te condena a la muerte.

-yo estoy bien siendo así…no veo el asco que te provoca-dijo Emma sin comprender ganándose una bofetada de su padre que soltó el volante casi provocando un accidente.

-no te atrevas Emma a decirme ¡que está bien!- decía David volviendo a tomar el control de la maquina.-tu volverás a ser mi hija cueste lo que cueste-decía David dando un volantazo.

Emma no entendió el significado de aquellas palabras hasta tiempo después un antiguo sanatorio se convirtió en su encierro en la cueva en la que se escondería la humillación de la recién primera familia más pudiente de StoryBrook.

Sus padres podrían aceptar un hijo alcohólico y drogadicto pero jamás a una aberración de la naturaleza, la rubia lucho contra sus "médicos" contra los toques eléctricos seguidos de imágenes de mujeres semidesnudas en aquellas pantallas.

Había pasado tres años y aun su diagnóstico era "en recuperación" como si de verdad tuviera una enfermedad los supuestos psicólogos y psiquiatras que aseguraban que todo era posible con voluntad le habían hecho repetir antes de irse a dormir una maldita frase que la perseguía en sueños "no puedo controlarlo pero lo hare seré lo que debo ser y no me desviare" una frase carente de sentido para cualquier persona e incluso que podría tildarse de algo relacionado con la voluntad de espíritu.

Conforme paso el tiempo la terapia iba a mas, pastillas, separación de internas que por cierto eran pocas las personas que había ahí dentro y por supuesto solo podía ser atendida por hombres como si eso la ayudara a acostumbrarse más al sexo masculino cosa que provocaba lo contrario, la medicaban cada vez que le pedían opinión sobre una enfermera que casualmente daba una vuelta por el recinto llevándola a su próxima reunión de ex homosexuales un grupo de diez personas hijos de personas adineradas que habían "pillado a tiempo a sus retoños". Y ahí como ex alcólicos contaban su experiencia Emma había decidido rendirse y decir que era más hetero que el Papa pero para su desgracia ni eso había funcionado uno de los psicólogos era un tal Kiliam de ojos azules y pelo oscuro que se divertía lanzándole indirectas y proposiciones indecentes al tercer año esto paso a mayores y se metió en su cuarto asegurando que la curaría definitivamente lucho y se defendió con uñas y dientes y pudo salvarse una vez más pero esto iba a mas cada vez era peor, sus manos la tocaban cada vez que llegaba a la consulta metía sus mano en lugares que la rubia prefería olvidar y trataba de forzarla todos los días, Emma sabía que sería cuestión de tiempo que acabara por perder la batalla y ya estaba a punto de rendirse.

su padre no la visitaba, su madre había decidido desaparecer supuestamente huyendo del control de su esposo algo que le informo su hermano en su última visita que había sido hacia un año, Emma trato que hablase de su madre estaba realmente preocupada por ella no se creía esa historia "mi madre tomar una decisión, imposible" pensaba Emma que había conseguido hablar con los empleados de la casa sobre que dijo su madre antes de irse se hizo pasar por una amiga de la familia y habia cambiado su "medicacion" y su postre por unas llamadas por un movil de uno de los internos, había intentado estar al pendiente todo lo que podía pero había perdido esperanza y no sabía si su madre se merecía o no pero ahí estaba ese cariño incondicional que sientes sin saber cómo explicarlo.

Neal Por su lado como siempre le dio la espalda a su hermana menor Neal jamás cambiaria quería vivir a tope sin importarle los excesos y los problemas de su hermana le valían muy poco quizás cuando eran niños sentía que debía protegerla pero ahora él era el que necesitaba protección por lo que le conto había conocido a una mujer de ojos verdes y cabello castaño largo y ondulado que podría quitar el hipo y que estaba ayudándolo a superar el abandono de su madre "como si a mí me interesase algo de esa novia estúpida" se decía mientras escuchaba a su hermano hablar de tantas cosas he intentado no centrarse en la desaparición de la noche a la mañana de su madre que era lo que realmente lo tenía destrozado, Blanca se habia ido y Emma había sido la última en enterarse pues estaba incomunicada como una presa y no sabía cómo sentirse ante la idea de que su madre hubiera huido o quizás su destino en realidad estaba oculto como el de ella misma a estas alturas no se fiaba de su familia y menos de su padre.

"quizás sea cierto que todo lo malo se regresa "pensaba en su habitación a oscuras esperando el cruel destino que le esperaba, el maldito de Kiliam, ya se había preparado para todo e iba a luchar había conseguido llevarse un tenedor "para algo servirá" se decía, mientras el recuerdo de no saber qué sería de su madre la entristecía sin saber si debía sentirse así por alguien que no la defendió y que quizás lo estaría pasando pipa en una isla perdida "algo que yo haría sin dudarlo" suspiraba la rubia ante sus pensamientos.

La puerta se abrió y durante unos segundos pensó que ya venía el asqueroso del psicólogo pero ese alguien que entro vestía todo de gris, un traje gris de mujer Emma confiaba en que era una mujer con una blusa color blanco su rostro estaba en la completa penumbra que se acentuó mas al moverse con una silla que había en su cuarto la llevo hasta un rincón de la habitación lejos de la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la pequeña ventana con rejas como si se ocultara entre las sombras.

Y así los secretos fueron apareciendo tras una cortina de oscuridad que oculta lo que no quiere ser visto ni nombrado, aquello que quiere perderse en una noche tan oscura como el corazón que había en aquella habitación ocultándose de esa luz tan poderosa que dejaría al descubierto sus intenciones, aquella persona era el segundo secreto que Emma tendría que guardar como si con el primero no hubiera sido ya una catástrofe, una noche estrellada daba paso a un millar de estrellas muertas que esperan dejarnos un buen recuerdo o quizás simplemente la huella de un secreto.

* * *

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

_**bien hasta aquí llegue hoy espero vuestros comentarios para saber si os gusta y si vale la pena seguirla n.n espero os guste lo se sueño cada cosa que vamos podría hacer una peli.**_

_**pd: este capitulo es mas grandito espero os guste la lectura y se os haga amena n.n**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

La luna era testigo silenciosa de una conversación tan extraña que quiso alumbrar más para poder descubrir quien osaba ocultarse de ella pero no se atrevió a ser partícipe de algo que quizás la haría cómplice silenciosa de un secreto tan oscuro como la noche que alumbraba.

-¿quién eres?-pregunto Emma intrigada y sentándose apoyándose en la pared blanca.

-depende-dijo la sombra con un susurro que Emma no pudo escuchar con claridad.

-¿de qué?-decía Emma mirando hacia la silueta.

-de si te has rendido o no-decía aquel misterio.

Emma pensó en aquello.

-eres una alucinación por los medicamentos ¿a qué si? Ya sabía yo que al final me volvería loca de verdad-dijo con una sonrisa.

-estas a punto ¿verdad?-pregunto aquel ser oculto entre las sombras que aún no alzaba la voz dejándola con la curiosidad por escuchar su tono lo que si podía diferenciar era su educación al hablar.

-¿de qué? si es de volverme loca sí- suspiraba Emma ante lo ultimo.

-de rendirte, es tentador ¿verdad? Dejarte llevar por la derrota y hundirte en la miseria de tu desdicha-suspiro con pesadez- pero responde Emma Swan ¿ya te has rendido?

-no-dijo tajante- aun no- dijo mirando fijamente.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas?- pregunto aquella voz tan tenebrosa en la oscuridad.

-salir de aquí y destrozar a alguien…-confeso sinceramente-pero ¿y tú qué es lo que quieres de mí?-

-vaya cuan sincera eres…es fascinante lo que yo deseo tú lo posees y lo que tu anhelas yo puedo dártelo pero sería un trato irrompible e inamovible-

-¿qué es lo que yo tengo? Mírame estoy aquí encerrada no le importo a nadie- decía Emma

-o vamos señorita en este mundo nada se destruye simplemente se trasforma sobre todo en los sentimientos-decía la sombra que cruzaba su piernas con elegancia.

-sea clara-decía Emma dando por hecho que era una mujer cosa que hizo que la persona oculta levantara sus cejas ante esto.

-subestimas la oscuridad señorita en la oscuridad vemos las cosas mejor-decía la sombra que seguía hablando en un tono muy bajo tratando de ocultar su voz entre murmullos.

-dígame que desea de una vez-decía la rubia algo estresada.

-deseo tantas cosas pero sobre todo unos nombres me persiguen en sueños e incluso despierta, cada día y cada noche Emma Swan- decía la voz susurrando- esos nombres son David, blanca y por supuesto Neal Swan.-decía la voz entre susurros.

-qué quieres de mí…-decía Emma sin poder conjurar la palabra familia.

-¿familia?-preguntaba la voz sin esperar una respuesta real –busco su hundimiento o más bien su sufrimientos quiero que paguen ciertas deudas- decía entre susurros.

-¿Qué tipo de pago? ¿La muerte?-preguntaba Emma

-¿muerte señorita? Morir es un privilegio y yo no soy generoso-decía la voz

-¿porque habla en masculino parece una mujer por su vestimenta y forma de comportarse?-preguntaba la rubia.

-supone ¿que soy una mujer por mi vestimenta y mi comportamiento?-decía entre susurros.- las apariencias engañan y en la noche cualquier gato puede parecer pardo-decia aquella voz que provocaba escalofríos en la rubia.

-lo poco que escucho de su voz, me haría jurar que es una mujer-afirmaba la rubia.

-supone usted demasiado y las suposiciones es solo un mecanismo de defensa ante lo desconocido mejor cuénteme ¿Cuánto lleva sin tocar a una mujer? Imagino demasiado, señorita Swan, sé su pequeño secreto aunque claro encontrarla ha sido un arduo trabajo-decía en tono monocorde y bajo.

-ya no me gustan las mujeres-decía Emma rotundamente.

-ya le dije señorita solo existe la trasformación y no me importa lo que le guste solo una respuesta ¿ayudara a destruir a su familia o será destruida por ella?-decía con una sonrisa que Emma alcanzo a ver levemente en la oscuridad.

Emma pensó en ello unos segundos sin poder entender de que trataba todo esto.

-con una condición-decía la rubia

-vaya poniéndome condiciones una cuasi presa, interesante….prosiga-decía la sombra en un tono tan bajo e intrigante que podría hacer inducir a cualquiera hacia lo desconocido.

-que me ayude a encontrar a mi madre y evidentemente quiero que ella se salve de todo esto, ha dicho que no habrá muerte así que confiare en ello- decía la rubia-aunque claro ¿cómo sé que puedo confiar en usted?-

-mmm ¿acaso puede confiar en alguien más para salir de aquí?...vaya…vaya así que su madre es muy importante para usted, a pesar de haberla dejado pudrirse aquí por tres años- decía la voz

-quiero a mi madre si apareciera que quiero pensar que está bien, quiero que ella se salve o al menos sufra el menos daño posible-decía Emma segura de sí misma.

-interesante, así que solo protege a su madre ¿por qué? Ella también la encerró, ah claro ella era la más débil de su familia siempre asintiendo ante su autoritario padre- decía la voz –pero y su hermano ¿no quiere salvarlo?-

-yo le rogué que me sacara de aquí desde el primer día, cuando vino a verme después de casi seis meses me dijo "tú misma te has hundido, yo me preocupare de mi tú ya estas perdida"-dijo con un suspiro Emma- curiosa la vida ¿no cree? Me abandono aquí y solo ha venido para contarme que mi madre se ha fugado supuestamente y que él está consiguiendo la felicidad-decía Emma con ira.-mientras yo aguanto esto-contaba.

-veo que al menos no es ciega con el egoísmo de su hermano es más su salida del juego querida, lo ha convertido en los ojitos de papi algo que siempre ha deseado-contaba aquella persona en la sombra- ¿desconfía de la huida de su madre? No es hasta lógico que hubiese querido irse y alejarse de un ser tan turbio como su padre.

Emma rio en alto desconcertando a la persona enfrente de ella.

-mi madre lo ama a pesar de todo y todos es capaz de amarlo y aceptar sus decisiones con un silencio, una mujer así no huye y mucho menos de la nada.

-entiendo, me parce que sientes aun bastante cariño por ella a pesar de todo usted si es capaz de quererla a ella a pesar de la adversidad-dijo con rabia en la voz.

-lo sé-dijo Emma asintiendo con resignación.

-¿y su padre?-

-el…. Digamos que estuvo un año torturándome antes de meterme en este antro, de hecho vino paulatinamente a verme aquí y le dijo al médico que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer eso incluida tortura del estilo palizas y como no electricidad algo fascinante si le pillas el gusto a ser un árbol de navidad-decía la rubia con sarcasmo.

El desconocido se rio en alto.

-me alegra ver que no llegue cuando estuviera definitivamente chiflada-dijo volviendo a su tono normal-acepto el trato seré suave con su madre si esta en mi mano.-dijo la voz

-¿he pactado mi libertad con el diablo?-preguntaba Emma algo preocupada.

-para mi desgracia no soy el diablo sin embargo a veces la gente crea a sus propios monstruos personales señorita Swan, solo recuerde que ha pedido encontrar y piedad para su madre pero no la ha pedido para usted-decía la silueta bajando su pie.-¿no teme por usted?-

-he aprendido a vivir con miedo-decía Emma-¿cuál es su nombre?-preguntaba con curiosidad.

-mi nombre es pasado y el pasado es mejor dejarlo atrás sobre todo cuando hay una guerra que librar-decía la voz- mejor dígame quien es el afortunado o afortunada al que desea poner en su sitio señorita Swan- decía la voz poniéndose de pie con rigidez.

-Kiliam Hook el psicólogo del mi grupo- decía Emma- ¿lo matara?- preguntaba Emma sin saber cómo sentirse.

-le da demasiada importancia a las nimiedades señorita Swan, la pregunta que debería hacerse es ¿desea su muerte?- preguntaba con frialdad.

-no…no lo sé…-decía Emma insegura.

-señorita Swan no existen los negros absolutos o la pureza del blanco qué más da un psicólogo ¿pervertido?-preguntaba con asco aquella persona.

-si lo es, pero preferiría no cargar con ese peso.-decía la rubia.

-de acuerdo tratare de no mancharme las manos de sangre ¿le sirve?-preguntaba la voz –además ya le dije que no soy generosa con esos temas -decía la voz.

-¿cómo debo llamarla?-preguntaba la rubia

-veo que insiste en el nombre y en suponer que soy mujer-sonrió la sombra-para usted seré Eros-decía la voz

-vaya el dios del amor que quiere destruir vidas ¿no es algo ilógico?-preguntaba Emma.

-el amor no tiene lógica señorita Swan-finalizo la voz antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad como una sombra más.

Poco después de la marcha de aquella persona Emma quedo profundamente dormida y el silencio lleno la habitación de una seguridad que Emma hacía tiempo creyó haber perdido quizás había vendido su alma pero por alguna extraña razón ese pacto también seguía su mismo sentido de justicia contra su propia familia pero la justicia no miraba lazos de sangre solamente era imparcial y los miembros de su familia la habían decepcionado tanto y la había maltratado en igual medida.

Sin embargo aún tenía fe en que su madre fuera diferente al fin y al cabo desapareció siguió con un destino similar al suyo por llevarle la contraria a su padre esa esperanza la invadía como hacía tiempo no sentía.

Y en aquellas calles una silueta vestida con un traje de mujer gris caminaba en silencio y pagaba los servicios de las personas que le habían permitido pasar, por una cantidad bastante generosa eso sí, se dirigió hacia el coche que estaba muy bien escondido, encendió el motor de su Audi y se miró al espejo.

No podía ni reconocerse con esos ojos verdes y ese cabello castaño largo recogido con un moño y esa maldita cicatriz encima del labio que había aprendido a disimular a la perfección.

Esa persona era efectivamente una mujer y no podía sino sentir una oleada de tristeza que la sacudió sin avisar pensando en aquella cicatriz como la única exteriorización de su dolor, la visita a Emma la había complacido sobre todo ver que había conseguido la pieza que le faltaba y eso era esa rubia con ojos mezclados entre su padre y su madre, esa combinación la aterraba pensaba que la odiaría igual que a todos los Swan pero lo cierto era que había sentido empatía.

"empatía por una Swan ajj" se decía en su cabeza "en fin, el final esta tan cerca que casi puedo saborearlo papa "pensaba mientras arrancaba y subía la velocidad.

Las luces del coche alumbraron las calles por las que pasaba, bajo la ventanilla y dejo que la brisa la inundara de algo parecido a la esperanza que se mezclaba con otra palabra venganza.

La venganza nos da un motivo de peso para seguir mirando hacia tras y usar el pasado como un arma, una que te ayuda a sacar fuerzas para luchar en un presente que deseas cambiar.

* * *

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

_**hola de nuevo a todas las que dejáis comentarios en mis historias gracias por el apoyo y aqui os dejo otro capitulo espero os guste y os deje con la intrigra.**_

_**pd: y si tengo sueños rarisimos XD y begobeni porque elegi el nombre de Eros? te dejo el encargo, te dejo hacer hipótesis locas jaja**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Hay ciertas historias que nos llevan al pasado como un vínculo irrompible que nos hace ver nuestra historia desde un punto de vista omnipotente como el propio narrador de la historia pero no cualquier narrador sino aquel que ve absolutamente todo.

Así se sentía aquella mujer misteriosa de pelo castaño claro y ojos verdes aparco el coche en un sanatorio mental de nombre estúpido "el bosque" algo extraño pensaba ella mientras aparcaba el automóvil con confianza pero esta vez no tuvo que seguir el mismo proceso que con Emma puesto que aquel recinto era suyo, un sanatorio mental relativamente joven de alrededor de unos diez años a lo mucho, la mujer gris como la conocían sus trabajadores lo había comprado cuando estaba deshaciéndose de aquel lugar a medio hacer un sanatorio que había perdido mucha clientela por su falta de inversión "una buena compra sobre todo ahora que he aumentado el tamaño del jardín para terapias" se decía al poner el freno de mano como si hiciera falta, una manía pegada por su padre de la que no lograría desprenderse.

Antes de bajar se miró en el retrovisor fijamente y miro sus propios ojos aquellos de un color verde al cual seguía sin acostumbrarse tomo algo de la guantera y volvió a posar su vista sobre aquellos verdes ojos que pronto cambiaron de color poniéndose azules intensos como el mismo océano, agarro una caja que había en la parte de atrás del auto el cual tenía una peluca de color pelirrojo con una forma totalmente lisa la había pedido especialmente para ella y se había asegurado que pareciera los más real posible, luego solto un suspiro resignado miro su cicatriz y la toco como dándose fuerzas para su próximo movimiento, se maquillo lo mejor que pudo y oculto aquella horrenda fisura como cada día, esperando que algún día desapareciera como por arte de magia pero sin quererlo una parte de ella la necesitaba como un ancla con este mundo.

-que empiece la obra-dijo en un murmullo minutos antes de bajarse del coche.

Abrió la puerta del lugar con su llave del recinto y vio todo iluminado evidentemente sin cámaras pues ella se había encargado de desactivarlas todas durante un tiempo aproximado de una hora, acelero el paso vio un par de enfermeras pasar por delante de ella.

Una de las pocas doctoras llamada azul la paro causando la mirada fría de la mujer.

-directora black que gusto verla por aquí llevaba mucho sin venir ¿viene a revisar papeleo?-pregunto la mujer mayor que pecaba de indiscreta para el gusto de la otra mujer

-ya ves doctora azul no siempre se puede relegar por desgracia me temo que Sídney no puede con todo.-contesto con una sonrisa fingida que había preparado para casos así, su tono de voz era el de una mujer fría y seria.

Camino sin despedirse por aquellos pasillos que habían sido el comienzo de un plan que aún no había culminado completamente.

Se dirigió hacia el despacho que le pertenecía entro con sigilo y prácticamente no dio a notar su presencia a un hombre sentado tras su escritorio que se creía el dueño del mundo, tenía el cabello negro con matices de canas que lo cubrían como una capucha blanca y la test tostada de unos cuarenta años y con unos ojos marrones que la miraban con atención y que no dudaron en levantarse de su asiento para ofrecérselos cosa que denegó con una sonrisa la mujer de cabello rojizo haciendo que el asintiera con educación y esperara de pie que se sentara frente a él.

la señora black lo había elegido por algo en especial que era porque besaba el suelo por donde pisaba sin que ella tuviera que hacer mucho, lo había adulado un par de veces y le había insinuado que no podría vivir sin su gran ayuda y que el manejo de aquel lugar había conseguido sumergirla en una depresión, incluso lloro en su presencia causando la mirada de terror de aquel hombre al que había ascendido de puesto dejándolo a cargo de aquel sitio como un subdirector o algún cargo similar que había inventado para él.

Le pagaba bastante dinero como para que lo que pasaba en el bosque se quedase en él pero lo cierto era que lo único que tenía que mantener oculto era una habitación con el número cuatro, las demás eran pacientes que si padecían algún trastorno de personalidad incluso problemas graves de psiquiatría tenían alrededor de treinta pacientes a las que atender los cuales eran familiares de personas importantes de la zona que ya estaba perdiendo la cabeza y esto sirvió para mantener aquel lugar con tan solo diez enfermeras y cinco doctores donde Sindey estaba incluido y el mismo había pedido hacerse cargo de algo más que el papeleo para un supuesto trabajo investigativo y a la mujer de ahora ojos azules le convenía a sus finanzas que aquel lugar con poco se mantuviera y también gracias a los generosos donativos que había conseguido de algunos familiares que quería discreción sobre pacientes de los que la prensa no debían enterarse antes de tiempo que había perdido la cordura.

El hecho de que el dueño de una empresa millonaria estuviera perdiendo la memoria o simplemente estuviera escuchando cosas que no debería era razón suficiente para buscar un lugar discreto.

Black sabía que de esas treinta personas todas ellas fueron en su día grandes empresarios de diez de ellas por desgracia su memoria no duro todo lo que debería, otras quince padecían algún tipo de demencia que las hacia tener alucinaciones e incluso algún caso de esquizofrenia grave.

Sin embargo lo que realmente la preocupaba era la minoría que quedaba que no estaba realmente loca sino que era un estorbo para sus hijos unos que querían tener el control real sobre una fortuna que posiblemente lapidarían en el curso de dos años.

-Sídney me gustaría saber cómo ha ido las secciones con mi madre, sé que ha estado poco habladora últimamente imagino que le habrás dado el medicamento que le comente realmente necesito que me diga dónde están esos papeles pero con esa locura que posee la veo poco cooperadora-dijo con la voz rota que saco una mirada de su empleado como si quisiera consolarla.

-le he suministrado el medicamento y está algo más por la labor tiene lucidez de vez en cuando e incluso llama a su hermana fallecida pero no sé hasta qué punto hoy estuvo hablando de un tal hook y que debía pararlo pero luego se puso en un rincón como suele hacer señorita Black.-conto el hombre.

La mujer agarro su mano que estaba encima del escritorio y se la apretó con una mirada tan tierna que lo hizo bajar la mirada con vergüenza ante sus pensamientos.

-muchas gracias Sidney iré de inmediato a hablar con ella, ojala pueda encontrar esos documentos tienen más valor sentimental que otra cosa y por favor llámeme Eris-dijo con una sonrisa encantadora- y por favor recuerde que solo usted puede llamarme así-dijo guiñándole un ojo como si de una broma se tratara sacándole una sonrisa al hombre al que solo le faltó babear.

-muchas gracias Eris-dijo sus nombre seguido de un suspiro como si lo hubiera anhelado esto saco un pensamiento de aquella dama.

"menudo imbécil, si le digo que salte capaz y me dice que desde que altura, ¡Idiota! "Pensó mientras apretaba nuevamente su mano y las separaba lentamente acariciando la punta de sus dedos causando que el hombre se sonrojara como si algo indebido le hubiera pasado "¡no por favor! Encima un eyaculador precoz" Pensó al ver encima del escritorio al pobre hombre cubriéndose algo que no debería haber pasado nunca.

-bueno querido Sidney me retiro a ver a mi mama-dijo ya de pie con una sonrisa tan tierna que Sidney solo asintió para no tener que levantarse y quedar en un bochorno impropio de un caballero.

"aj está claro que en esta vida hay que aguantar ¡cada cosa!" pensó la mujer saliendo disparada del que fue por poco tiempo su despacho ya que Sidney había sido un aliado bastante útil si no fuera por el babeo constante del que a veces debía huir como si viera una manada de lobos.

Se dirigió hacia el cuarto cuatro que era el único que estaba cerrado con llave y al cual nadie a excepción de Sidney y ella misma podía acercarse todos pensaban que ahí no había absolutamente nadie aunque siempre veían a Sídney entrar tres veces al día, pensaba que se dedicaba a dormir un rato ahí ya comer ya que siempre llevaba comida, todos tenían teorías pero la mas usual era la manda mas era una supersticiosa con el número cuatro "idioteces de ricos" pensaban todos y Sidney se aprovechado de ello para ponerse a hacer el vago.

Abrió aquella puerta con tal lentitud que ni la que persona que habitaba ahí pudo notar el paso de aire, Black cerró la puerta por dentro con llave y se sentó en el sillón que estaba esperándolo en una esquina también en la oscuridad como solía hacer para ocultarse entre las sombras aunque la luna brillase con más fuerza esta noche la persona ahí presente no podía verle completamente los matices de su rostro.

-hola señora Swan cuénteme que es esa novedad de un tal Hook en esta historia.-pregunto la mujer.

-déjeme si no va a sacarme de aquí prefiero permanecer callada- dijo una mujer de cabello corto negro con ojos verdes profundos.

-relájese le agradara saber que he encontrado a su pequeña Emma-dijo Black- ahora solo decidme algo que no sepa, ya sabe cómo funciona esto-dijo la mujer misteriosa.

-o por favor si va a matarme ¡hágalo!-grito la mujer de cabello negro corto, que a pesar de la medicación.

-recuerde ese volumen señora y temo que he realizado un trato que me impide hacerle daño así que se ha salvado de la medicación esa que tan poco le gusta.-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa que helo la sangre de la morena ahí acostada- si su hija a velado por usted, las vueltas de la vida ¿no cree? Estoy convencida que usted sabia que un tal Hook ha tratado de propasarse con su hija.

-¿intentado? Eso quiere decir que no ha… tocado a mí…-decía sin poder terminar la frase con temor.

-pues digamos que he llegado en el momento indicado, lo que realmente me preocupa señora Swan es otro tema más divertido ¿fue su marido o usted la que planeo lo de Hook?-pregunto con agriedad la voz que la interrogaba dos veces al mes.

La mujer que estaba en un rincón con una camisa de fuerza que le impedía la movilidad solo pudo colocarse más pegada a la pared a su espalda.

-lastima Señora Swan que su silencio hable por usted ¿por qué? Es su hija es que acaso eso no debería ser motivo suficiente para protegerla en vez de causarle algún mal.-dijo aquella mujer en las sombras de aquella habitación.

-yo…solo quería….que volviera a casa…-decía en un murmullo –yo la quiero…si mantenía relación con él pues…David quizás…-

La mujer misteriosa hizo una mueca que la otra no pudo ver y hablo nuevamente.

-vaya menuda ficha de familia-dijo con un suspiro que provoco la mirada fija de la otra mujer con imposibilidad de movimiento.

-¿Cuándo saldré de aquí? ¡No estoy loca!-gritaba.

-por desgracia su locura después de esto no parece tan errada-dijo con una carcajada que helo la sangre de la morena de pelo corto-increíble que su hija quisiera protegerla-dijo con ironía- es ella la que debería pedirme protección de usted y toda su familia- dijo levantándose.

-¡váyase!-gritaba la mujer que comenzaba a llorar desesperada –¡fue un error!-repetía en voz alta mientras la mujer sacaba su llave y la metía en la cerradura.

-su corazón probablemente sea tan oscuro como el mío a pesar de su nombre señora- dijo al cerrar la puerta tras de sí volviendo a pasar la llave.-creo que todo se le está regresando sobretodo su falta de carácter y esa extraña manía de no guardar secretos-al decir esto último la mujer hizo una mueca como si de pronto un recuerdo la atormentara.

Pero aquella dama sabía algo mejor que nadie "la única forma de guardar un secreto es no confiárselo a otra persona pues si tú mismo no has sido cuidadoso como lo será ese otro ser"pensaba ella mientras caminaba.

Los secretos de una mujer son deliciosos y peligrosos tan tentadores como la propia certeza de saber que una mujer posee oculto algo que anhelas que te muestre solo a ti.

Y de esa manera Eris Black había ocultado en aquel lugar a una persona que no había sido capaz de guardar un secreto importante para ella aunque sabía que guardar secretos a otros es más difícil que guardar los propios no obstante todos necesitamos creer en alguien y esa fe puede llevarnos al estrepitoso abismo del final.

* * *

**Continuara.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**bueno hola de nuevo aqui esta el capitulo cuarto y en respuesta tomo mucho chocolate ¿cuenta? ultimamente no paro me pondre como una foca (feliz eso si XD)y little si tambien me he planteado el problema pero mientras que salga en forma de historia bienvenido sea jaja muy bien love girl gusto en verte nuevamente n.n has sido la primera en responder a lo del nombre se siente begobeni (por cierto bego cochina siempre pensando en el sexo? semejante mente sucia jaja) y love vas encaminada otro enigma os dejo con el nuevo nombre suerte n.n que la fuerza os acompañe.**_

_**pd: espero vuestras impresiones y me alegra ver que la historia esta gustando y me alegra que alguna le de miedo y os dejo la canción con la que me inspire watch?v=wVyggTKDcOE que es sin lugar a dudas James Blunt - Goodbye My Lover**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

La mujer de gris salió de aquel lugar buscando aire algo que había perdido por alguna razón la confesión de aquella mujer le había dado nauseas como si hubiera ido en contra de todos sus principios y en cierta manera así era, incluso cuando sabemos qué hacemos cosas no del todo correctas sabemos dónde esa línea imaginaria que al cruzarla nos perderíamos a nosotros mismos y una parte de ella ya la había pasado, a veces se preguntaba dónde estaba aquella mujer amante de la vida.

Ahora solo esperaba llegar a aquello que los griegos llamaron Tártaro el cual le resultaba un lugar atractivo "quién lo diría" se decía a sí misma como si supiera una parte de ella que sus pecados serian juzgados de la misma manera que ella juzga los de los demás y eso la hacía sentir mejor consigo misma como si esperar la balanza de la justicia le quitara un peso de los hombros.

Se subió a su audi y con él se dirigió a un recinto por la zona en donde entro abriendo unas rejas con unas llaves para lo cual se tuvo que bajar "pondré una puerta eléctrica, para algo existe la tecnología caramba" se decía mientras abría aquella puerta.

Entro a aquel lugar en donde había un almacén enorme abrió la puerta con un mando "menos mal que aquí si la puse" se decía al ver la puerta subiendo como la de un garaje y de hecho lo era, allí habían alrededor de cinco coches de diferentes marcas y por supuestos matriculas.

Además de eso había una habitación preparada para ella con un pequeño baño al que paso después de dejar el coche se tomó un tiempo y finalmente se miró y se quitó la peluca con desprecio y observo su rostro y hablo.

-Eris black ¿lo lograremos?- se preguntaba así misma mientras se quitaba las lentillas de color azul- ojala al verme al espejo no sintiera lastima de mi misma-suspiro al decirlo y puso su mano en el espejo acariciando una apariencia que empezaba a recordar nuevamente vio sus ojos marrones color chocolate y suspiros resignados salieron de sus labios- Daniel el chocolate fundido no era al final sinónimo bondad y mucho menos de misericordia-sonrió y las lágrimas rodaron como si de pronto una gota callera desde lo alto y acabara en sus ojos como si no le pertenecieran.-La venganza Daniel es un plato que se sirve frio y a veces su contenido también lo está espero que la partida dure lo justo y necesario para dejarme completamente vacía, sin dolor, sin tristeza e incluso sin amor.

Saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta la cajita que había sacado de su coche y se puso nuevamente las lentillas volvía a ser Eros o bueno una parte porque realmente el nombre de esta mujer al menos de su físico no era otro que Keres Moiras la mujer de pelo castaño claro y ojos verdes volvía a surgir entre las sombras como una máscara que la protegería de todo mal al fin y al cabo tenía algo a su favor "tengo el destino y la muerte de mi lado" se repitió como una frase que le daba energías para luchar contra los mismísimos dioses si es que existía alguno.

Y entonces puso sus manos sobre lavabo y observo su rostro cambiado y miro aquella cicatriz de nuevo que le recordaba el día en que lo perdió todo en que las agujas de un reloj marcaron el final de una vida en la que fue feliz.

Regreso a su audi para dejar dentro la peluca y por supuesto las lentillas de color azul, cerro el automóvil y se montó en otro un mercedes de color negro con asientos de cuero y piso el acelerador con fuerza como si quisiera volar por el asfalto o desaparecer en él y mientras la brisa acariciaba su rostro, la música de aquel disco que había grabado hacia años inundaba todo el ambiente y Goodbye My Lover recorrió no solo el lugar sino su propio ser haciéndole recordar secuelas de algo que un día le perteneció.

Hace diez años

-no quiero estudiar eso madre ¡quiero ser actriz!- dijo llevándose una bofetada de una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos café que la miraban con ira.

-¡eres una Mills no me case con un hombre como tu padre para que hicieras lo que te venga en gana!-decía su madre la cual se llamaba Cora.

-¡tú no mandas en mí!-dijo la chica que recibió otra bofetada de su madre- podrás pegarme todo lo que quieras pero ¡jamás seré lo que tú quieras que sea!-decía la joven.

-quieres que permita tu amorío con ese joven ignorante que quiere ser profesor ¿no?, pues iras a la maldita universidad y serás la sucesora de tu padre y llevaras los laboratorios y todo lo que tenga que ver con los medicamentos de la maldita empresa farmacéutica si no quieres que ese novio tuyo acabe en un albergue porque te recuerdo que depende del trabajo de sus padres que curiosamente trabajan en nuestra empresa querida.- dijo su madre con asco, había permitido que ese jovencito se acercara a su hija porque sabía que su marido Henry le consentía todo a su hija e iba aprovechar a la poca cosa de su novio para llevarla por el buen camino.

La joven no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la propuesta al menos podría seguir con su novio Daniel.

-eso quiere decir que aceptaras a Daniel ¿y dejaras de intentar sacarlo de mi vida?-preguntaba la joven de ojos chocolate y pelo castaño oscuro.

-si-dijo Cora su madre haciendo un gesto de profunda aversión.

-de acuerdo- acepto la joven- es un trato-decía la chica con una media sonrisa entre triste y contenta.

-lo es pero recuerda que es irrompible e inamovible.-decía Cora con una sonrisa de superioridad.

La chica hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia a las palabras de su madre. Lo cierto es que un trato puede llevarte por el camino que han trazado para ti como una partida de ajedrez en el que eres el peón movido por una mano que no puedes ver y así fue para aquella joven de nombre Regina Mills que iba a ser la heredera de la empresa Farmacéutica más importante del país seguida por supuesto de los Swan sin darse cuenta estaba metida en un campo de batalla.

Henry Mills su padre era un pacifista por excelencia el que siempre jugaba limpio, el tipo de persona con la que no solo querrías tener una familia sino una gran amistad.

Sin embargo la vida tenía un as bajo la manga y para su desdicha él no poseía ninguna carta superior para dar la vuelta a aquella partida.

El rey blanco se había camuflado tras la pureza de su sonrisa y había engañado y manipulado para preservar su trono como lo hace un rey despótico pisando a todo lo que haya a su paso para mantenerse en la cima.

Y es que el poder trae consigo un precio, un precio que no todos estaban dispuestos a dar Henry Mills era incorruptible, uno de los corazones más puros que había visto Regina él era su padre "tan íntegro y caballeroso como si la vida fuera eso dar y recibir lo bueno y dejar lo malo enterrado" su padre era su admiración su ejemplo a seguir, su línea imaginaria de la perfección aquella meta a la que todos queremos llegar.

Regina o más bien Keres llego a una mansión en la mejor zona de la ciudad con las mejores vistas del mar y pudo sentir el sonido de las olas contra su pecho a pesar de que estaban lejos como si ella fuera la roca en la que chocaban, las puertas se abrieron y la dejaron pasar, aparco enfrente de la mansión y bajo del auto con una elegancia típica de una dama y de aquella vivienda salió un hombre de cabello oscuro y barba arreglada y ojos marrones con una brillante sonrisa y la levanto cuando Keres cerro el coche.

-mi amor te he echado de menos ¿tu amiga ya está mejor?-pregunto el hombre

-algo mejor mi amor, ya te extrañaba-dijo Keres con una sonrisa radiante que lo hizo sonreír- Neal ¿llamaste al mecánico? Ya sabes que prefiero mi Ferrari este coche se me hace muy aburrido, osito-decía con voz infantil asiendo que el joven asintiera con devoción.

-si osita mía tu bebe ya está en el garaje esperándote-dijo Neal sonriendo-y no te preocupes por el pago de la reparación ya está saldada-dijo el hombre abriendo los brazos.

Keres se lanzó a ellos y lo abrazo fuertemente

-que bien-dijo con emoción fingida -sabes que yo lo habría pagado pero eres un amor gracias por ahorrarme tener que llamar a esos idiotas que llevan más de una semana con mi precioso Cerbero -decía Keres dándole un beso en la mejilla "aj odio que me pague las cosas para supuestamente hacerse el macho dominante "pensaba en realidad Regina que era su auténtico yo.

-aun no entiendo porque les pones nombres a tus coches-decía Neal con una sonrisa mientras la llevaba al garaje.

* * *

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

_**muy bien señoritas XD habéis dado en varias claves espero que este capitulo os guste y como siempre espero vuestros comentarios e impresiones, gracias a todas las que dejáis vuestro comentario que siempre me animáis y también a las que recién dejan un comentario n.n es algo muy bonito.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

Emma había dormido como hacía tres años no lograba, incluso logro soñar nuevamente con largarse de aquel lugar y ver mundo, le habían quitado esa posibilidad y estaba dispuesta a verlo todo a fijarse en cada detalle y disfrutar cada día como si fuera el ultimo ya que después de haber pasado ahí tres años de su existencia había aprendido una difícil lección "siempre se puede empeorar" se decía en su mente como una mala idea, el día había trascurrido con mucha calma no había visto al idiota de Hook y eso la había aliviado tenia sección con otro psicólogo no es que le gustara esos imbéciles con complejo de Freud pero por lo menos no era Hook.

Al pasar la recibió una mujer "vaya supongo que ponen una mujer porque está a un paso del otro lado" pensó Emma con enojo.

-hola Emma Swan como vera seré su terapeuta de momento-esto saco una sonrisa de medio lado de la rubia que quería gritar de felicidad.

La rubia de pronto callo en algo que había alejado de su mente.

-¿por qué?-pregunto finalmente.

La mujer mayor de pelo canoso y ojos azules un tanto llenita dudo unos minutos si debía comentar el incidente o no finalmente se declinó por acceder a hablar, al fin y al cabo un cambio de psicólogo para algunos podría ser algo bastante grave, sobre todo si es por abandono.

-pues…sufrió un accidente…lo asaltaron y bueno parece que se resistió, él está en el hospital señorita.-dijo finalmente con un tanto de miedo por su relato pensando en lo pequeño que somos y el cómo puede cambiar la vida de un momento a otro.

Emma trago saliva ante la respuesta "¿sería Eros?¿joder era real?" se preguntaba como si aún tuviera dudas de su propia salud mental "he estado tanto tiempo aquí y me ha tratado tanto como una loca que capaz y he perdido un tornillo" se planteaba la rubia "o la maquinaria entera" se decía en su mente. Mientras la mujer mayor la invitaba a sentarse "por suerte no es el maldito diván de las narices" pensaba Emma mientras se sentaba en un sillón bastante como frente a la mujer que también estaba en un sillón parecía que el método de ella era diferente algo de agradecer después de tanto diván y toqueteos por parte del imbécil de hook.

-dígame Emma ¿Cómo se siente?-preguntaba la mujer tratando de llegar a la muchacha.

-pues bien…aburrida quizás…-decía Emma poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿le sigue gustando las mujeres Emma?-preguntaba sin rodeos

"Esto es nuevo" pensaba Emma "vaya método de vieja chocha ¿o qué?" se decía Emma, "miente por tu vida miente" se repetía "que no salimos de aquí en la vida" gritaba su mente al borde del colapso.

-señora ya le he dicho a su compañero que simplemente fue una fase, era más joven y estaba dudosa ¿todos podemos confundirnos no?-decía la rubia "touche, ya la tengo" se decía la rubia "pondré cara de pena" se planteaba para luego ponerla al momento.

La mujer asintió en comprensión.

-no entiendo porque Hook ha tardado tanto en dejarla marchar señorita-decía la mujer mayor.

"saca algún algún as… o nos quedamos en esta cueva" se decía.

-supongo que quería estar seguro, mi padre imagino no quería errores con este tema-dijo finalmente la rubia causando el asentimiento de la mujer en comprensión.

-y dígame Emma ¿Qué siente al recordar su acercamiento con?-decía la mujer interrumpiéndose para no incomodar a la muchacha la cual sonrió permitiendo la pregunta.

-vera ya le dije fue un error, era joven y estaba en esa edad de querer probar cosa indebidas hay gente que prueba el alcohol a mí me dio por las mujeres que le vamos a hacer,-suspiro- ahora si saliera de aquí haría-"¡piensa! en la palabra que siempre repiten Emma" -lo normal-concluyo con una sonrisa causando el asentimiento de la señora.

La mujer le permitió retirarse por lo menos hoy parecía poder ahorrarse la sección bombilla estaba hasta los mismísimos de los toques eléctricos con las malditas imágenes "uff y la medicación parece que tampoco recibiré esa porquería" decía Emma contenta consigo mismo había aprendido a bajar la cabeza y decir lo que quería oír con el maldito Hook no funcionaba porque el simplemente quería otra cosa de ella pero con esta señora Emma se veía capaz de tratar.

El día se había esfumado rápidamente como un chasquido y hoy Emma había recorrido el jardín que tenía más visto que nada y por primera vez había disfrutado el hecho de no ver más al acosador con diploma le había ayudado hasta para apreciar la simpleza del jardín de siempre y las terapias de grupo en donde comentaban las experiencias vividas y lo mucho que se arrepentían, incluso el taller de ser una buena esposa le había parecido casi "divino" pensaba con una sonrisa sarcástica antes de tumbarse en su cama y acostarse finalmente a dormir después de haber aprendido a hacer una pizza y bordar un gorro de lana "definitivamente las esposas perfectas son unas frustradas" se decía Emma con un suspiro mientras iba cayendo en el sueño.

Sin embargo la puerta se abrió y volvió a escuchar el sonido de la silla moverse hasta una esquina a pesar de tener toda la ventana cerrada con una cortina que impedía el paso de más luz que la noche anterior.

-señorita Swan ¿esta despierta?-preguntaba aquella voz que daba escalofrió a Emma.

-vaya ya llego mi verdugo-comentaba Emma con los ojos cerrados todavía y con un largo bostezo que hizo moverse a la desconocida en el asiento.

-así que ¿soy su verdugo?-preguntaba entre susurros.

-posiblemente lo sea, quiere destrozar a mi familia y para mi fortuna estoy dentro del grupo usted misma o mismo me lo hizo saber la noche anterior-dijo la rubia tocándose los ojos para despertarse.

-vaya parece que atiende a mis palabras.-decía la desconocida- veo que por fin acepta que puedo ser hombre o mujer-decía en la oscuridad- pero le admitiré que soy mujer al fin y al cabo ha podido notarlo así que eso se lo concedo- dijo la desconocida.

-vaya vamos avanzando, quizás lo próximo sea decirme su nombre real y quien sabe sacarme de aquí mañana mismo-decía la rubia con una sonrisa mientras se iba sentando.

-señorita Swan iré al grano ¿es lesbiana?-dijo la desconocida.

-vaya creo que es la pregunta que más me han hecho en mi vida-decía la rubia mirando hacia la sombra que pertenecía a aquel misterio.

-no evada la pregunta y responda con sinceridad-decía la voz de forma tajante.

-lo soy-decía la rubia quitándose la maldita espina de tener que ocultar todo.

-eso me temía -decia la voz con una sonrisa- veo que ha engañado muy bien a la doctora Luca ha tenido una charla interesantísima con su superior informando de sus progresos y de lo errado que estaba el señor Hook.

La rubia sonrió y subió sus rodillas apoyando su barbilla en las mismas, dejaba ver sus piernas que estaba libres debido al pantalón corto que usaba para dormir.

-me alegro ¿Por qué tanto interés en eso?-preguntaba la rubia.

-sencillo, la necesito y quiero sacarla de aquí pero no puede ser lesbiana al menos no cara a su familia querida-decía la voz en la oscuridad.

-no lo seré delante de ellos, habla como si fuera a descontrolarme por salir-decía Emma con la ceja levantada causando la risa de aquella mujer.

-después de tantos años no lo dudo y por lo que se acabó aquí por su falta de pudor-dijo la voz

-¡o vamos! Mis padres habían ido de viaje y además de lo que más me arrepiento aquel día fue de no haber concluido lo empezado-dijo Emma con una carcajada.

La mujer misteriosa la miro nerviosa nunca había escuchado tanta sinceridad de nadie y Emma Swan parecía la mujer más sincera que había visto al menos hoy.

-¿Por qué es tan sincera hoy?-pregunto la mujer con una curiosidad infinita.

-es fácil Eros estoy cansada, harta para ser precisa, no he podido hablar de ello en años al menos no con sinceridad yo no estoy enferma-dijo abrazándose a sus rodillas mirando a la sombra de donde venía la voz –simplemente me enamore y para mi desgracia me pillaron- dijo la rubia sonriendo.

La morena se sintió identificada "joder es una Swan cambia el chip, maldita sea" se decía Regina en la oscuridad como si no pudiera evitar esos pensamientos empáticos.

-¿que pretendía hacer?-preguntaba la voz con curiosidad- me refiero a con esa persona…-mencionaba la mujer misteriosa.

-uf quería hacer tantas cosas-sonrió con picardía y a pesar del manto de aquella habitación la otra mujer noto tristeza- pero lo que pretendía hacer era irme, dejarlo todo e irme con ella-respondió finalmente la rubia causando la mirada penetrante de la desconocida.

-¿hubieras dejado toda tu comodidad por un capricho?-preguntaba incrédula "los Swan son todos unos interesados" se decía sobre todo después de conocerlos a todos y ver hasta donde llegaban por las apariencias y por el poder.

-¿capricho señora? Quizás lo fuera era joven pero sí lo era estoy convencida que hubiera sido una aventura que vivir, una magnifica experiencia que no pudo ser.-decía Emma con nostalgia.

Regina entendió a aquella mujer y comprendió lo mucho que le habían quitado pero no tanto como a ella o al menos en su escala de valores lo de ella había sido peor y aun así sonrió ante las palabras de Emma Swan.

-vaya que bonito para venir de una Swan-dijo con asco.

La rubia sonrió y solo asintió luego cambio de tema.

-¿usted hizo lo de hook?-pregunto bajando finalmente las rodillas y tumbándose apoyada contra la pared en donde apoyo su cabeza.

-no con mis manos pero si-dijo con una sonrisa- pedí expresamente que solo pudiera comer con pajita espero que sea así.-dijo entre susurros que asusto a Emma- de hecho mañana me asegurare que Hook no tiene suficiente fuerza como para formular ni una sola pregunta coherente-decía con un tono de maldad casi aplastante.

-¿me hará a mi lo mismo?- preguntaba finalmente Emma.

-depende...si no me falla, tendré cierto criterio con usted-dijo la voz de forma muy ambigua.

-vaya…al menos es sincera…-decía Emma volviéndose a acostar.

-¿se va a acostar? ¡Se ha vuelto loca!-decía aquella mujer perdiendo la paciencia en un tono más alto de lo habitual.

-loca me volverá usted… dígame la cosas claras, he estado aquí más tiempo del que mi mente puede soportar, diga cuál es el plan y que debo hacer y lo hare pero sácame de aquí.- decía la rubia volviendo a agarrar el sueño- y por favor mañana si va a venir venga a una hora decente que estas no son horas-decía la voz- a la una estaría bien porque eso de venir a las tres no puede ser sano-decía la rubia.

-¿cómo sabe que son las tres?- preguntaba la morena hasta que vio finalmente un reloj en la mesilla de noche.-sí que tiene buena vista-decía la voz.

La rubia sonrió.

-lo sé, hoy lleva un conjunto negro y otra blusa blanca lástima que aún no pueda ver su rostro es usted muy precavida en ese aspecto.

La mujer se levantó ocultándose en la parte más alejada de la vista de Emma.

-¿no teme que intente matarla mientras duerme?-preguntaba la sombra.

-si hubiera querido matarme lo hubiera hecho la primera noche aunque después de su reciente respuesta no dudo que trate de hacerlo cuando deje de serle útil-concluyo Emma.

-¿y eso no le preocupa?-pregunto abriendo los ojos gesto que no pudo ver Emma no solo por la oscuridad sino porque seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-uff si salgo de aquí por el tiempo que sea Eros, merecerá la pena morir eso si, fuera de estas paredes-decía Emma entre una sonrisa y otro bostezo- buenas noches Eros no se olvide de cerrar la puerta.- decía la rubia con burla en la voz.

-es usted demasiado irritante- decía la mujer misteriosa.

-me lo decian mucho, aunque usted es temible creo eso es peor-dijo poniéndose en posición fetal.

La morena salió de la habitación con la sorpresa dibujada en sus facciones "acaso ¿no teme a la muerte?"

La morena no entendía que le pasaba a Emma por la cabeza pero la respuesta era tan obvia que no había caído en la cuenta de que Emma Swan había sido olvidada en un recinto y ocultada como una criminal solo por amar a alguien de su mismo sexo, le habían impedido no solo amar sino vivir y eso era lo que anhelaba en lo más profundo de su ser.

Vivir es el fin último del ser humano aparte de ser feliz y Emma se conformaba con vivir de verdad con ver más que un jardín, ver el mar, mirar cómo la gente pasa a tu alrededor sin mirarte sin reconocerte, quería ser normal aunque la misma palabra le daba nauseas por el sentido que tenía en aquel lugar.

En el fondo todos buscamos que nos acepten pero cuando te das cuenta que eso no sucederá solo buscas pasar desapercibido y vivir a tu manera sin que nadie te diga que está bien y que está mal, sin juicios morales ni jueces disfrazados de médicos que la condenen por el simple hecho de querer compartir unas horas, unos días o toda una vida con otra mujer.

* * *

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

**bueno que os digo espero que os guste y os animeis a comentar gracias a todas las que me leéis.**

**pd: love girl me alegro que te guste la reflexión que suelo poner al final n.n es algo que siempre me gusta agregar.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

* * *

"¿Qué es la felicidad?" se levantó Emma de la cama con esa palabra y buscando en su mente el momento preciso en el que fue feliz, "quizás cuando la conocí" o "en mi niñez ¿fui feliz?" se preguntaba mientras se vestía para otra sección que esperaba que fuera rápida, la sección anterior con la señora Lucas había sido rápida y concisa "lo bueno y breve dos veces bueno" se decía mientras caminaba como un robot hacia la consulta y ahí paso las dos horas de terapia hablando de cómo se sentía de que pensaba sobre temas diversos que al final siempre la llevaban a lo mismo –la homosexualidad- "es que no hay más vida después de eso" se decía Emma que asentía ante las afirmaciones de la señora Lucas mecánicamente "genial ahora me cuenta sus batallas" pensaba ella mientras se rascaba la nuca con desesperación después de escuchar a su psicóloga que parecía intentar mezclar alguna experiencia de su vida como una enseñanza para el buen camino "preferiría los clavos y la cruz" pensaba mientras su psicóloga mencionaba a cristo "fenomenal ¿saldré loca o fanática religiosa? Se aceptan apuestas" se decía a sí misma como si esa pequeña charla mental la ayudara a sobrellevar el día duro que le esperaba.

Cuando termino la sección sonrió a la señora Lucas de forma tan ensayada que hasta le dolió la cara "bueno la política seria un campo a pensar" se plantea Emma mientras se dirigía al salón de la sección de grupos donde hablaban de diversos temas, Emma se sentó con cara de pocos amigos hoy habían ahí dos chicos y tres chicas.

-bien hablad-decía la doctora Nova que se encargaba de la sección masculina.

-¿quién empieza?-preguntaba el doctor un hombre de estatura baja de cabello oscuro y test blanca con una barba cuidada que lucía con orgullo algo fornido y que parecía estar siempre agripado.

"pienso que lo mejor es que se suene" pensaba la rubia mientras miraba a aquel doctor que le caía como una patada.

-yo empezare- decía una chica de cabello castaño rojizo llamada aurora que se creía una princesa que habían capturado en alguna torre con los ojos azules como el mar.

A Emma le parecía atractiva pero demasiado infantil para su gusto de hecho se le había insinuado un par de veces y la rubia había evadido aquello con el argumento de "bastante tenía ya como para poner más peligros a su vida" y ahí estaba aurora con esa aura de niña inocente que jamás había roto un plato.

-echo de menos… besos y esas cosas- confesaba finalmente aurora sacando un suspiro de Emma "¿besos? Yo extraño la libertad que me está contando" se repetía mentalmente Emma como una crítica.

-sí…. Se extraña-decían los demás presente menos Emma ganándose con ella unas miradas de los dos doctores presentes.

-¿y tú Emma?- preguntaron al unísono ambos médicos.

-pues nada simplemente hoy estuve pensando en el significado de la felicidad y supongo la vida… que se yo…-dijo Emma con aspecto agotado causando que ambos se miraran.

La terapia termino y el medico siguió a Emma con un par de pastillas que Emma logro distinguir como las que usaban para las posibles cambios de humor vamos para las suicidas.

"mierda esas no" se decía Emma con terror y acelero el paso huyendo del médico hasta que la agarró del brazo parándola en seco.

-señorita espere un momento tengo que asegurarme que se tome esta medicación me gustaría que mañana hablara con su terapeuta hoy la noto algo rara y prefiero estar tranquilo.

Espero hasta que se las tomara incluso fue con ella por un vaso de agua, Emma creía poder huir de la situación pero acabo por tomar aquella dosis que la ponía más hiperactiva de lo normal sin contar con se portaba como una idiota sonriendo a lo tonto.

Acabo la sección de "ser una buena esposa" un horror como siempre tocaron temas de cocina un espanto para la rubia que odiaba todo lo que fuera freír algo.

Y por suerte ella si tenía algo similar a un curso dando materias como calculo, historia universal incluso idioma, allí dentro su padre se había encargado de que estuviera preparada para cuando saliera si es que salía de allí e ir directa a una universidad como siempre había querido.

"algún día" suspiraba mientras empezaba a notar la risa floja que iba saliendo a causa de las pastillas "maldición" se decía mientras iba a la habitación de Philip que tenía algo así como un contrabando de libros "prohibidos" pensaba Emma con mala cara y una sonrisa que no podía borrar por la medicación, finalmente tomo un libro que había pedido hacia un tiempo que había podido traer a cambio de un libro que poseía gracias a las visitas de su madre cuando se atrevió a venir al principio de haberla encerrado y un par de veces más contadas en las que le traía alguna que otra cosa avisando por supuesto a los médicos que acaban dando su consentimiento siempre.

Y allí estaba Emma con aquel libro que había deseado leer antes de acabar en aquel lugar infernal "el forastero misterioso" era el título del libro elegido y había atrapado a Emma por completo hasta que se quedó dormida despertando una hora después con el corazón acelerado "esa maldita medicación" pensaba Emma que a la doce de la noche a oscuras empezó a hacer abdominales como loca y sentadillas y ahí estaba como una desquiciada haciendo todo tipo de rutina física para bajar la hiperactividad que tenía "como odio esas malditas pastillas" pensaba mientras se quitaba la blusa y se ponía un sujetador deportivo quedándose solo con este concluyo al sujetarse el cabello con un elástico que tenía.

Llevaba más de una hora haciendo todo tipo de cosas que le venían a la memoria, estaba en el suelo con las rodillas entre sus brazos boca arriba, estirando las piernas y volviendo a la misma posición inicial, cuando la puerta se abrió.

-mantenga su vista en un lugar donde no moleste señorita Swan-dijo la voz cerrando la puerta tras de sí y Emma siguió tendida en el suelo para que la otra mujer hiciera su rutina normal que era agarrar la silla hasta un rincón.

-¿vaya hoy también?- decía Emma mientras se levantaba y hacia el pino contra la pared en donde estaba la ventana en lo alto.

-¿está bien?- le pregunto la voz habitual en estos días- la noto más extraña de lo normal-dijo con una sonrisa que Emma pudo vislumbrar entre la oscuridad, a diferencia de otras noches había más luz gracias a la luna que nuevamente parecía dispuesta a luchar por ver secretos ajenos.

-¿usted qué cree? Hoy me han medicado y esas malditas pastillas solo me han dejado dormir una maldita hora ante de hacerme efecto y probablemente no logre dormir más…-decía con un suspiro.

-¿y por qué con la luz apagada?- preguntaba la mujer misteriosa.

-porque si me ven así me medicaran más por los nervios o vaya a saber, es preferible no encender nada.- decía mientras bajaba sus piernas de lo alto y bajándolas lentamente hasta ponerse de pie, volvió a hacer abdominales mientras Regina o Eros como ella la conocía la miraba fijamente sin comprenderla del todo.

-¿Por qué la han medicado?-preguntaba la voz en la sombra.

-al parecer me vieron con posibilidades de un suicidio inminente-decía mientras seguía con sus ejercicios.

La otra mujer abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa, Emma no logro verlo pero la mujer realmente parecía asombrada.

-¿y es verdad?-pregunto sin preámbulos.

-señora o señorita eros no saldré de aquí con los pies por delante al menos esa idea no me ronda por la mente por lo pronto-decía mientras hacia las abdominales con una mano únicamente.

-¿entonces?-preguntaba sin entender nada de toda esta noche.

-simplemente me preguntaron en que pensaba y yo dije la verdad, hoy estaba pensando en la felicidad y la vida o la falta de la misma-dijo finalmente tirándose a la cama como una niña pequeña.

Puso su almohada en la pared y se apoyó en la misma el sudor le corría por todo el pecho causando por algún motivo que Regina no podía entender su mirada fija hacia aquella mujer que podía ver sudar en la oscuridad gracias a la escasa luz de la ventana hasta podía escuchar sus jadeos y por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender sintió deseo un deseo que llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentir "y por una mujer" pensaba Regina que negaba con la cabeza autocastigándose y lo peor para aquella mujer no era el hecho de que fuera una mujer sino una Swan.

Regina o Eros finalmente respondió con una voz tan perturbada que incluso Emma levanto una ceja interrogando el cambio en la forma de hablar de la mujer.

-¿y a que llego?-pregunto finalmente.

-no lo sé ¿usted ha sido feliz?- pregunto la rubia mientras se pasaba una mano por su cuello acariciándolo suavemente de atrás hacia delante.

Regina no pudo evitar tragar saliva algo que estaba fuera de lugar en ella misma "por dios que está sudando ¡eso no es sexy es como mucho apestoso!" se repetía la mujer con aquellos ojos verdes que encerraban unos chocolates que aun estando ocultos ante aquellas lentillas mostraban un deseo del que la rubia no se percataría.

Regina llevaba sin sentir nada alrededor de cuatro años y hoy la alama se había disparado "una cosa es sentir empatía pero otra muy distinta es sentir atracción" se repetía aquella mujer confundida ante lo que esta noche estaba viviendo, "quizás sea una fantasía reprimida" se excusaba la mujer de pelo castaño oculta tras la penumbra.

-¿no me responde?- repetía Emma apartando su mano de su cuello y sujetando una toalla pequeña que tenía en la cama con la que se empezó a secar el sudor.

"pero ¿Qué me pasa?" pensaba la mujer misteriosa que hoy vestía un vestido de azul marino que se le ceñía a sus curvas "¿qué es esto?" se machacaba mentalmente, logro responder con fuerza de voluntad y control por sus ojos que divagaban en alguna situación que ella no entendía.

-lo fui-dijo finalmente la mujer de ojos chocolates.

Emma finalmente seco toda su cara y su pecho y puso la toalla en su mesita de noche.

-entiendo…-dijo una rubia que consiguió cansarse y ya estaba más calmada -¿crees poder volver a ser feliz?-pregunto Emma.

-no, no lo creo-termino la mujer para luego preguntar ella -¿ha sido feliz?- lanzo la misma pregunta.

La rubia suspiro y finalmente subió sus rodillas a su abdomen y las pego a su pecho.

-para responderle necesito saber ¿Qué es ser feliz?- devolvió Emma a la mujer misteriosa de la cual solo había logrado ver alguna sonrisa y parte de su vestimenta y su voz que a veces parecían más susurros a excepción hoy que la notaba más rarilla de lo habitual.

La mujer de ojos chocolate cerro los ojos para concentrarse en la realidad y dejar de ver a Emma Swan como "¿una mujer deseable?" se preguntaba así misma.

-la felicidad es un sentimiento que provoca que al mirar tu vida desde un punto de vista un tanto objetivo, te sientas satisfecha con tu propia existencia y no sienta lastima por ti. Cuando eres feliz bien por alguien o por haber logrado tus objetivos todo el camino recorrido ha valido la pena y cuando tienes esa certeza automáticamente aparece en tu boca una sonrisa. Es la paz y disfrutar de las cosas pequeñas de la vida como que te lleven el desayuno a la cama o compartir una charla sin sentido con alguien al que quieres.-concluyo la mujer en las sombras sonriendo al pensar en ello y al recordar los momentos que la hacían feliz.

La rubia miraba hacia la silueta como si quisiera analizar todas aquellas palabras de una mujer a la que había tenido miedo pero hoy sintió una punzada de tristeza para la forma en que hablaba parecía haberlo perdido.

-¿perdiste el motivo para ser feliz?-preguntaba Emma que apoyaba su barbilla en sus rodillas y miraba atentamente.

-veo que pregunta demasiado hasta donde yo sé ¿no somos amigas o sí?-dijo con ironía.

La rubia lanzo un suspiro y bajo sus rodillas quedándose sentada.

-bueno somos "amienemigas a la fuerza"-dijo Emma haciendo comillas en el aire.

La dama en la sombra sonrió ante su supuesta relación.

-así que amienemigas supongo que es una relación difícil de romper-dijo con cierta curiosidad ante la propia frase.

-por supuesto se puede dejar de ver a una amiga e incluso a una enemiga pero ¿a ambas a la vez? –dijo sonriendo Emma.

-señorita Swan a veces me pregunto qué le pasa por la cabeza y créame no suele pasarme-confesaba la mujer de ojos chocolate.

-me lo tomare como un cumplido y aun no me respondes ¿perdió su motivo para ser feliz?-retomo la rubia que ya había apoyado la cabeza en la pared

-perdí más que un motivo-concluyo con una voz que helo a Emma al entender que estaba tocando terreno peligroso.

-de acuerdo ya me hablaras de ello cuando quieras-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa sacando una mirada irritada de Regina.

-¿qué le hace pensar que compartiré algo con usted?-dijo la sombra irritada –esto es solo un acuerdo para terminar lo que un dia su familia empezó nada mas-dijo la mujer en la sombra.

-lo sé, pero eso no evita que quiera saber de usted-dijo la rubia con una mirada que la otra mujer no lograba descifrar.

-¿Qué pretendes?-decía la mujer en la oscuridad.

-saber la razones por las que voy a ayudarla-decía Emma.

-para salir de aquí ¿le parece poco?-decía la voz.

-bueno esa es una parte pero me gustaría saber el motivo por el que odia a los Swan y por ende a mi.-dijo la rubia acariciándose la frente.

La mujer cruzo sus piernas algo que logro distinguir la rubia entre las sombras.

-si de verdad quiere saberlo todo será en su debido momento, para dar jaque mate hace falta más que jugar sin pensar.

La rubia sonrió ante la metáfora.

-¿es usted la reina del juego?- dijo Emma con una voz algo temerosa.

-lo soy pero tanto en el ajedrez como en la vida hay que tener peones que sacrificar.-dijo la morena con una sonrisa que la rubia logro ver por la blancura de la misma y un escalofrió la recorrió.

-¿soy un peón?-pregunto Emma con temor.

-aun no lo sé hay muchas más piezas que los peones señorita Swan-dijo la morena con un gesto con sus labios que indicaba cierta suficiencia-si estoy aquí era para informarle que ya su terapeuta ha hablado con su señor padre al parecer comentándole los progresos que has tenido y que la ve bastante recuperada, al parecer está esperando para que Hook este algo mejor para saber su criterio respecto al tema por lo que tendré que hacerle una pequeña visita a ese idiota.-dijo con asco algo que llamo la atención de la rubia que miraba hacia ella como si quisiera ver en la oscuridad para ponerle rostro a aquella persona que la visitaba todas las noches desde hacía unos días.

La mujer se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta la luz de la luna enfoco su espalda mas no pudo desvelar su rostro algo que Emma se moría por ver.

Eros puso su mano en la puerta y la toco sutilmente mientras una pregunta se deslizaba nuevamente por sus labios.

-¿fue usted feliz?-pregunto de nuevo aquella mujer que ocultaba tantas cosas que a veces se le olvidaba que era verdad y que era ficción.

La rubia estaba clavándole la mirada desde su cama como si esperara algo y efectivamente lo recibió, una pregunta que ella misma se hacía.

-supongo que lo fui, tengo recuerdos de haberlo sido así que imagino que la respuesta es un si-dijo triste.

-¿Por qué lo dice de manera tan apesadumbrada?-preguntaba todavía mirando hacia la puerta y a punto de marcharse.

-supongo que juntar las piezas de tus recuerdos y descubrir que cualquier tiempo pasado fue mejor me resulta frustrante.-concluía la rubia que se sentaba ahora sobre sus piernas.

-si es bastante frustrante…-dijo con un suspiro-descanse señorita Swan- dijo saliendo del cuarto de aquella mujer que la desestabilizaba y le hacía hablar de cosas que hacía tiempo no se plantea incluso está noche le pareció una mujer tan bella que creyó no poder dejar de observarla, esta noche llego a olvidarse de que Emma Swan era solo una herramienta para un fin algo que no podia permitirse.

Salió de allí y la pregunta de Emma aún estaba en el aire como una melodía hacia años no interpretada y quizás la respuesta de aquella Swan tenía su parte de verdad, la felicidad al fin y al cabo es la unión de esos recuerdos que nos sacaron una sonrisa y esa felicidad para algunos es el verdadero significado de vivir sobre este planeta.

Porque al final del día somos solo una pequeña parte de este mundo y por desgracia nuestra existencia en ocasiones se limita a sobrevivir pero todos buscamos esa palabra absurda que incluso llegamos a dudar de su existencia –felicidad- es la palabra que sin saber como buscamos día a día y tratamos de vivirla y al hacerlo nos sentimos vivos y cuando la perdemos el dolor nos invade como un virus que ataca cada parte de nuestro ser convirtiéndonos en un espectador de lo que un día nos perteneció y nos trajo momentos que jamás borraremos de nuestra piel como una marca imborrable que nos hace ser quienes somos.

Y a veces la felicidad se transforma en dolor, un dolor tan inmenso que algunos todavía no superan aunque saben en lo más profundo de sí mismos que un día fueron felices y eso les da fuerza para levantarse mañana y buscar sin querer esa irracional palabra que nos impulsa a seguir respirando y buscando algo mejor.

* * *

**continuara...**


	7. Chapter 7

_**hola a todas como siempre gracias a todas las que dejais vuestro apoyo espero os guste y vuestros comentarios sobre este capitulo.**_

_**gracias por leerme y siento si habéis esperado demasiado, se que vamos lento en toda mis historia así que gracias por vuestra paciencia XD**_

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

"¿desaparece el dolor?" pensaba Regina acostada en la cama con un hombre al que no amaba y por el cual sentía una profunda aversión, miraba su rostro con tal asco que incluso el espejo se rompería si pudiera reflejarlos, y así se quedó un buen rato mirando a Neal Swan acostado a su lado roncando, descansando plácidamente en la cama junto a la mujer que creía amar. "¿sabrá amar? "se preguntaba Regina que se levantaba a las cinco de la mañana para verse en el espejo y ver que tenía bien los ojos, aquellas lentillas eran lo último y supuestamente te permitían dormir con ellas pero Regina era profundamente previsora en cuanto al tema.

"el dolor son cicatrices…" pensaba la mujer oculta tras esos ojos verdes y tras un nombre que ella misma habia elegido Keres. "Seré Keres y quizás algún día vuelva a ser Regina" se decía frente al espejo mientras se lavaba la cara con lentitud, su cicatriz salió a la luz tras el maquillaje "como siga con tanto embadurne acabare envejecida con antelación" suspiraba Regina mientras se miraba al espejo aquella horrenda marca que ocultaba con esmero. "y las cicatrices no se esfuman" seguía reflexionando sobre el tema.

Se metió en la ducha y un recuerdo la abraso junto con el agua ardiendo que salía de aquella ducha lujosa en la que sentía cada chorro de agua con un dolor mezclado con placer.

Flash back

-¡Regina, estas completamente loca!-decía un hombre de cabello castaño con unos ojos azules que hacia suspirar a Regina que en aquella época tenía el cabello negro y sus ojos del color del color de un buen chocolate caliente, aquel hombre poseía además unos labios finos y nariz proporcionada terminada en pico. -¡esa agua está ardiendo!-gritaba el hombre desde fuera del cuarto de baño ya que veía salir el vapor por la puerta que estaba entre abierta.

La mujer comenzaba a reír

-¡o me encanta así! ¿Qué es la vida sin un poquito de emoción?-preguntaba Regina que salía de la ducha y se envolvía la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo dejando al descubierto parte de sus piernas y sus hombros.

-estas chiflada que lo sepas…-decía el hombre viéndola salir con el cabello húmedo y la toalla cubriéndola con una sensualidad que dudaba que se debiera a la prenda sino más bien a su dueña.

Regina dejaba caer la toalla con especial lentitud viendo la reacción de su marido.

-¿ahora?-preguntaba el hombre nervioso.

-Daniel, te necesito en este momento-decía Regina con una ceja levantada.

Daniel se aflojo la corbata que llevaba.

-pero Regina hoy vamos a saber los…además te has bañado y…-trato de decir tragando saliva tras ver como su mujer iba hacia el lentamente con un paso tan seguro que lo hizo tambalearse.

-ahora-susurraba Regina en su oído mientras lo desnudaba con tal exigencia que lo impresionaba incluso después de tanto tiempo, lo había dejado solo con sus bóxer- túmbate en la cama Daniel-decía Regina con una voz provocadora mientras ponía su mano en el pecho de su esposo y lo iba guiando lentamente hacia la cama, cuando llego lo empujo y él se dejó caer.

Regina se puso horcajadas encima de su marido, estaba completamente desnuda sobre el y esto lo uso como un arma para provocarlo aun mas y le dijo al oído en un tono muy posesivo:

-eres mío Daniel y te quiero ahora- dijo con los ojos fijos en los ojos azules –no dentro de una hora o dos horas…te deseo ya-dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra como si al hacerlo se liberara al decir lo que pensaba.

Acaricio su pecho mientras lo miraba fijamente a aquellas lagunas azules fue bajando hasta su…

"pero que coñ…"pensaba Regina en la ducha cuando el recuerdo se distorsiono momentáneamente, los ojos azules de Daniel se volvieron verdeazulados "!que maldito color es ese!" Se decía agarrándose bien del manillar de la ducha abriendo los ojos con absoluta sorpresa "Emma Swan" pronunciaba en su mente como una queja, parecía como si la propia rubia se hubiera infiltrado en sus recuerdos para arruinarle el mejor momento del día que tenía, que era recordar sus momentos con Daniel "¿Qué sucede?" se preguntaba mientras salía toda empapada de la ducha agarrando la toalla con demasiada fuerza como si quisiera romperla.

Se arregló más rápido de lo habitual y se puso un vestido de color marrón que destacaba su cabello, pinto sus labios de un color suave casi imperceptible, se puso sus tacones de un color similar al de su vestido, peino su cabello con casi ritualidad miro sus ojos verdes y lanzo un suspiro en queja ante ellos, maquillo su cicatriz con minuciosidad y se miro al espejo mirándose sin verse verdaderamente, y de pronto salió una mueca parecida a una sonrisa que se reflejó en el "bueno teniendo en cuenta mi mal día, va siendo hora de hacerle una visita a al doctor Hook" pensaba con un brillo especial en su mirada y una sonrisa que aterraría a cualquiera.

El dolor puede llegar a ser muy placentero en diversos ámbitos, para Regina la visita que realizaría sería una forma de librarse de imagenes que prefería apartar de su mente, sobre todo los de cierta persona que la empezaba a confundir cada vez que hablaba con ella.

A veces el dolor llega a ser una adicción algo que nos indica que seguimos vivos, especialmente para aquellas personas que se alimentan de el, para lograr algo que ansían con verdadera obsesión, y para Regina el dolor era un arma más poderosa que el mismo amor, sin embargo para sentir dolor hay que sentir amor, una extraña contradicción como el propio ser humano.

Pero son las obsesiones las que más nos perturban principalmente aquellas que nos persiguen incluso despierto, su obsesión era la venganza pero por algún motivo Emma Swan la confundía e incluso la acosaba despierta en sus propias recapitulaciones y esto la asustaba podía combatir con el dolor, la tristeza, la soledad pero con el miedo no.

El miedo es un asesino en serie que nos manda un mensaje claro en el que nosotros somos su presa y él es el depredador, aquel ser que te da caza como si fuera un animal y pretende ser invencible ante ti, haciéndote creer que jamás le vencerás, poniendo a prueba tu resistencia, confundiendo y jugando con tu mente hasta dar el golpe de gracia y acabar contigo, sumándose así otra víctima que poder inmortalizar en su memoria macabra.

Eso temía más que nada Regina "el miedo puede doblegarte" pensaba Regina mientras salía del cuarto baño.

-vaya mi amor ¿ya te vas?-preguntaba Neal con los ojos medio cerrados.

\- me temo que si osito-decía con voz infantil-hoy tengo que ver a mi amiga parece que el novio ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas-decía Regina colocándose el cabello tras su oreja de una manera casi angelical- luego iré a ver a mi madre, ya sabes que no está de acuerdo con que duerma aquí-decía guiñándole el ojo.

Neal abrió los ojos ante la mención de su madre y asintió, luego dijo algo por lo bajo que Regina o Keres entendio perfectamente pero que prefirió hacerse la sorda ante el comentario.

-sí que lo se… por eso aún no…-decía Neal en tono de queja.

-o vamos quizás no hemos llegado tan lejos pero te vi satisfecho anoche con lo que practicamos-dijo Regina con una sonrisa pura.

Neal sonrió ante el recuerdo y se acostó nuevamente.

-Keres llámame cuando estés con tu amiga no lo olvides y saluda a tu madre de mi parte siempre ha sido…-buscaba la palabra – maravillosa-dijo esto último con retintín.

Regina salió rápidamente "menos mal que esa actriz hizo bien su papel lo tiene convencido" se decía con una sonrisa para sí misma "hubiera preferido una madre fanática de las costumbres que la loca que me toco" pensaba con resignación.

Se subió a su auto y fue rumbo a su garaje al que había ido noches anteriores, hoy tocaba ser Eris ya que hoy necesitaba una dosis extra de discordia después de su mala experiencia en la ducha estaba con bastantes ganas de ver al tal Killian Hook.

Y el miedo se iba evaporando conforme su disfraz era cambiado como si al ponerse otra mascara fuera capaz de intercambiar miedos y dejar el de su otro personaje ahí aparcado junto a los demás coches.

Tal vez se autoconvencia de que así era, de que dejaba lo que no le gustaba ahí, apartado de ella misma, anoche había tenido que hacer unos jueguitos con Neal tratando de no llegar demasiado lejos poniendo de escusa sus fuertes costumbres, Neal había llegado al climax por lo que parecía conforme por ahora con llegar hasta ese punto pero necesitaba librarse de su novio o más bien prometido, un buen tiempo para seguir tranquila sin tener que aguantar exigencias estúpidas de un crápula que no le movía ni un mal pensamiento.

Y la velocidad alejo unos ojos verdeazulados que se le habían grabado en su ser como un tatuaje, un estigma que la desorientaba y la hacía parecer a su parecer estúpida por sentir esa extraña atracción no solo hacia una mujer sino aquella en particular.

* * *

**Continuara…**


	8. Chapter 8

_**hola de nuevo y como siempre os debo agradecer a las que dejais vuestro comentario, primero que nada begobeni so asesina XD me alegro que te hayas dado cuenta de que si mematas te quedas sin final (cosa que odias jaja) y la venganza es un arte hay que ir poco a poco, por otro lado Mara me alegra verte por aqui y que te hagas todas esas preguntas que ire respondiendo a su debido tiempo y conseguir que odies a los encantadores me lo tomare como un cumplido XD.**_

_**love gir me alegro que te este gustando al igual a ti tasiakrood, gracias por dejarme comentarios sobre vuestras opiniones y también agradecer a las que han dejado comentarios cuando podéis como geralove, petri, purplewhiter(con el fic la profesora que me tiene bastante picada), little8babby.**_

_**pd: creo os he mencionado a todas y nuevamente gracias n.n espero os guste este cap.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

En esta vida hay siempre una constante o al menos la mayoría del tiempo existe, la soledad, un término repleto de sentimientos encontrados, podemos odiarla o amarla dependiendo del día.

Cuando estas con la persona que hace que tu mundo se pare dejas de sentirte solo pero cuando desaparece, la soledad te envuelve dejándote sin oportunidades de quejarte.

Al suceder esto nos invade un sentimiento de nostalgia y aborrecemos la soledad pues hemos conocido la verdadera compañía esa que nunca se agota y que incluso cuando estas en silencio sabes que no estás solo.

Sin embargo cuando ese silencio acompaña tus días y tus noches, aceptando que jamás cesara, acabamos por pensar en el momento justo cuando dejaste que la soledad consiguiera ser tu compañero de cama y tu camarada de día al que cuentas tus planes y jamás te juzga, quizás incluso sea el mejor amigo que todos tenemos y al que ninguno apreciamos, la gran mayoría teme ese aislamiento del mundo como si fuera un castigo, como si el ser humano no hubiera nacido para estar solo.

"solos venimos al mundo y solos nos vamos" pensaba Regina mientras conducía su auto y aquella mascara ocultaba a la verdadera Regina pero de una manera u otra, la que veía en aquel reflejo era una parte de sí misma que algún día seria condenada por lo que haría hoy, sabiendo que lo disfrutaría más de lo que debería.

Salió del coche, era por la tarde había tardado bastante en llegar a aquel hospital que era encima privado, consiguió que le dejaran visitar a su "primo"(o al menos esa fue la excusa que había dado entre lágrimas de cocodrilo que logro su entrada inmediata, gracias a una enfermera hipersensible que posiblemente tendría las hormonas disparatadas con el embarazo que ya empezaba a notársele), la habitación estaba bastante oscura ya que el paciente tenia fuertes dolores de cabeza y la iluminación llegaba a ser una tortura.

Cerro la puerta tras de sí y se sentó en el asiento para las visitas, cruzo sus piernas y se aclaró la voz, esto llamo la atención del hombre que tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió con preocupación y miro hacia todos los lados que su ojo menos morado veía, pudo diferenciar la silueta de una mujer incluso podría jurar que era hermosa, a pesar de que estaba medio cerrada las persianas entraban ráfagas de luz que la acariciaban como a un ángel pero no podía ver con total nitidez.

-¿quién eres?-interrogo de manera costosa como si fuera a vomitar en cualquier momento.

-vaya parece que hicieron mal el trabajo…mmm-soltó con rabia.- debí pedir que te cortaran la lengua…una lástima para la próxima vez que te metas en mi camino, lo tendré en cuenta señor Hook.-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa que el no pudo ver claramente, trato de incorporarse pero su cuerpo entero estaba tan jodido que solo lograba provocarse más daño pero el miedo acelero su corazón.

-tu…tú fuiste la que mando a aquel… ¿asesino?- pregunto tosiendo con desesperación.

-por favor, fue un intento de homicidio, por desgracia aun no se ha cometido un asesinato, centrémonos en los hechos será un asesino cuando termine el trabajo ¿no cree?, en fin de todas formas no me interesa su muerte por ahora-pronuncio en un tono amenazante- no obstante alguien me ha comentado que ha estado acosando a una señorita-dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie y acercándose al hombre herido.

-no se…no sé a qué se refiere…yo no…-decía el hombre poniéndose más nervioso por la cercanía de aquella mujer.

Eris poso su mano en el abdomen del hombre y clavo su palma sintiendo como el hombre se estremecía.

-veo que algo si hicieron bien…me hubiera gustado hacerlo yo misma pero la falta de tiempo es lo que tiene.-dijo apretando más, sacando un grito de la boca del hombre.

-por favor pare… no sé qué quiere decir yo no he acosado a nadie-decía el hombre en un sollozo.

La mujer se apartó lentamente y se acercó a la cara del hombre susurrando a su oído con una voz tan sensual que Hook no pudo disfrutar por lo que implicaba.

-Emma Swan-susurro- ha recibido sus atenciones sin desearlas-decía la mujer provocando un gesto de miedo en el rostro de Hook que trataban de mirar a la mujer.

-yo no…yo solo hice lo que me…-trataba de justificarse Hook.

-no me interesan sus excusas…solo me interesa que ha estado torturando a alguien que necesito y eso es imperdonable-dijo dando énfasis a la última palabra-algo intolerable querido, vaya, esta almohada se nota que es fantástica-dijo jalándola y quitándola de debajo de la cabeza de Kiliam.

-por favor no me haga…-trataba de suplicar cuando Regina puso la almohada encima de su cara y apretó durante aproximadamente un minutos sentía al hombre combatir contra ella sin casi fuerza.

Aparto la almohada con un Hook tomando una bocanada de aire, pensaba que iba a morir realmente, tosía con desesperación trataba de incorporarse pero no podía pues su cuerpo no lo ayudaba.

-déjeme vivir…por favor… lo siento… no volveré…hare lo que quiera-decía el hombre entre respiraciones entre cortadas este último ruego saco una sonrisa de la mujer que tenía la almohada en la mano.

La mujer se inclinó nuevamente hacia su oído y volvió a susurrar causando un escalofrió de terror en el hombre.

-hay unas llamadas que quiero que haga, entre ellas al señor Swan padre y por supuesto a sus colegas médicos para que escuchen de usted mismo que la señorita Emma Swan no tiene ya ningún tipo de problema ni tendencia, que está completamente curada.-finalizo pegándose aún más al rostro del hombre rozando su nariz con algo de piel de Hook.

-si…si… de acuerdo…lo hare…-decía Hook al que se le habían escapado unas lágrimas.

La mujer se apartó lentamente y se sentó nuevamente con la almohada sobre sus piernas, trato de alisarla como si de una manera metafórica la propia almohada fuera Hook que había logrado piedad.

-escúcheme bien, le doy hasta mañana para que haga las llamadas pertinentes y por favor no me haga arrepentirme de dejarlo con vida…su hermano es un hombre con una pequeña fortuna pero aun así no me costaría nada conseguir que le hiciera compañía-decía con otra sonrisa mientras miraba atentamente la almohada- recuerde querido que de la tumba no se sale-concluyo levantándose y colocando nuevamente en su lugar aquello que sostenía.

-si…lo entiendo-decía Hook que sintió pánico al ver la silueta de la mujer.

-si no lo hace, lo buscare como a un perro y lo degollare con mis propias, cuando se sienta más seguro y a salvo apareceré solo para cobrarme lo que me debe-pronuncio la mujer con seguridad provocando un temblor en el hombre.

-¿Por qué… hace todo esto?-consiguió formular el hombre llevado más por el miedo.

-eso es asunto mío….ah se me olvidaba no se acerque nunca más a Emma Swan porque en ese caso el degollamiento le parecerá una muerte deliciosa.-pronuncio de manera perversa.-me enterare si no dice lo que debe, recuerde una cosa he conseguido entrar burlando a esos policías mediocres que están rondando esta planta y no solo eso, lo he investigado y no es la primera vez que se propasa con una señorita rubia.-dijo con una mueca de asco que el hombre no pudo ver con claridad.

El hombre susurro una afirmación y cerraba los ojos como para despertarse de una pesadilla, la mujer desapareció dejando atrás el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

Kiliam Hook se derrumbó dentro de aquel cuarto sin poder contener sus lágrimas de pánico que lo abandonaban rápidamente perdiendo el miedo a mostrarse aún más débil de lo que lo había hecho sentir aquella visita, haría lo que esa mujer le había ordenado.

Eris había sembrado la discordia que quería, había disfrutado más de lo que nunca afirmaría, el tal Kiliam le había inspirado una profunda repulsión, después de lo que había hecho, su sed de dolor era saciada a cuenta gotas, y las disfrutaba como el mejor elixir del mundo.

En ciertas ocasiones somos conscientes de que el dolor ajeno cuando viene de alguien que se lo merece para nuestro criterio, llega a ser un placer que ningún aceptaríamos como propio y que negaríamos como una de los más vergonzosos sentimientos. Hay personas que odian tanto desearle el mal a quien se lo ha hecho a ellos, que se atormentan por sentir desprecio como si en nuestro interior no hubiera siempre un monstruo sediento de justicia, no podemos evitar ansiar que todo lo malo se regrese a quien lo ha hecho y entretenernos con ello, igual a un espectador que disfruta de una buena obra que espera que cumpla todas sus expectativas.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

_**pd2: ¿alguna sorprendida?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**hola de nuevo he tardado un pelin, he estado mas inspirada con otra de mis historias mas concretamente "soy tu salvadora" pero hoy hemos tenido suerte.**_

_**primero si mi cantico a vosotras las que siempre dejáis un comentario, gracias love girl coincido con tu reflexion el odio puede llevarnos a nosotros con el, la pregunta es ¿Regina acabara tan mal como desea para sus enemigos? os dejo a todas esa pregunta, Mara me alegro que extrañaras a Emma en el capitulo anterior en este tendremos al duo, yo ya odio a los encantadores o desencantados XD asi que para mi ponerlos de malos malotes es un placer (tanta dulzura me agota mentalmente) y na ya sabes que hasta yo me voy por las ramitas mucho. Begobeni así que aun ¿no sabes el motivo de Regina? se aceptan teorías y os dire quien esta mas cerca todo llegara en su momento, me alegro que me sigáis aquí también.**_

_**y por supuesto una especial mencion a la que se esta poniendo al dia 15marday me alegro que la historia te haga tener dudas y espero te guste tanto como la salvadora n.n gracias por darle un vistazo a mis demas historias.**_

_**y se me olvidaba, quiero recomendar mis otras historias: el destino de lo innombrable, soy tu salvadora y unidas por la guadaña que son las que estoy actualizando junto con esta. Gracias a todas las que comentais y que me leeis.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

Emma había estado todo el día extrañamente acelerada no precisamente por la medicación tema del que hablo con su médico, y la psicóloga nueva pidió su cancelamiento después de cerciorarse de que su estado de ánimo no era "suicida".

Mientras iba a sus terapias y clases de diversas que a su señor padre le parecieron importantes que su hija llevara, fue al jardín su contacto más cercano con el "exterior "pensaba la rubia mientras se acostaba en aquel pasto y sentía el olor del mismo, ese tacto que te recorre todo el cuerpo causando un especial sentimiento de tranquilidad.

Y de pronto quiso que el cielo se oscureciera para poder verla, "¿a quién?" pensaba la rubia mientras abría los ojos viendo el azul de aquel cielo que parecía indiferente ante el confinamiento de ella, "¿Eros? ¿me gusta su compañía?" la respuesta era tan obvia que la mujer se negó a respondérsela, pareciéndole una ironía cruel "¡uf!, sí que me siento sola aquí para desear la compañía de una maniaca", su cuerpo se relajó momentáneamente recordando a aquella mujer misteriosa que la visitaba cada noche y una sonrisa se le dibujo sin pretenderlo "es…es tan misteriosa… parece peligrosa" ante esta reflexión su cuerpo reacciono, una sensación la recorrió, aquella por la que la habían encerrado en aquel lugar, "¿me excita que sea peligrosa o ella en sí?" se permitió agregar al revoltijo de dudas que la estaban rondando mientras sus ojos se cerraban dando paso a una pequeña siesta reparadora.

Al despertar siguió con su itinerario de lecturas obligatorias y el maldito calculo, la desesperación le rondaba estaba inquieta ante la idea de poder ver esta noche a la sombra de mujer que la acompañaba en las noches, necesitaba verla o más bien escucharla.

Emma no podía explicar si era por el hecho de que ella la sacaría de aquel recinto o si era porque Eros estaba encendiendo en ella lo que tanto le habían prohibido en aquel lugar.

Lo peligroso es tan tentador, cuanto más nos negamos a admitir que ansiamos algo más ganas tenemos de probarlo, saborearlo y disfrutarlo como si no hubiera un mañana. Tenemos una extraña necesidad de posesión, la misma que luego negaríamos con un jamás que sabemos, que es fruto de una autocrítica ante tal hecho abominable de egoísmo.

Sin embargo el ser humano es egoísta, es posesivo, celoso y rencoroso, cuando vemos todas estas cualidades o una gran parte de ellas en nosotros mismos la escondemos tras una falsa fachada de autosuficiencia.

Para Emma que jamás había experimentado el egoísmo y la posesividad este era un día clave, un día en que se plantearía que más no sabía de sí misma, ¿podemos escondernos ante nosotros? Muchos dirían que no a esta pregunta, la realidad es otra, podemos ocultar absolutamente todo en esta vida, lo arriesgado es cuando nos percatamos de que no somos las personas que creíamos ser, dándonos cuenta del lado oscuro de nuestro corazón que había estado oculta en nosotros.

Cuando la peor de nuestras caras se nos muestra podemos hacer dos cosas, aceptarlas o cohibirlas, ambos caminos pueden entremezclarse dependiendo del descubrimiento, Regina acepto la peor de sus visiones pero Emma, ella se había mantenido al margen durante mucho tiempo, y solo había conocido el rencor hacia su familia que estaba justificado por haberla tratado como una leprosa.

La noche se alzo como un ejército preparado para atacar después de recibir dicha orden, Emma cerro sus ojos tratando de pactar con un Morfeo reacio a sus suplicas y finalmente logro llegar a un acuerdo poco satisfactorio porque solo durmió hasta las doce, como si de un despertador se tratase, unos pasos la pusieron en alerta para recibir a aquella mujer que se había colado hoy en sus pensamientos.

No obstante aquel misterio que venía a atormentarla cuando el sol se ocultaba no apareció y Emma no pudo poner en palabras lo que estaba experimentando, esperaba su visita y al no llegar una ola de sentimientos arrastro a la mujer a un caos emocional que jamás pensó volver a tener.

La habitación de pronto le pareció más pequeña de lo que ya sentía, se levantó llevada por un impulso y coloco la silla que usaba su "invitada no deseada" según pensamientos de la propia Emma "¿no es una invitada deseada?¿o ahora sí?" se cuestionaba la mujer mientras colocaba la silla en el lugar en que Eros solía situarla, incluso cerro un poco la cortina impidiendo un poco, las miradas curiosas de aquella luna sínica que hoy se estaba empezando a burlar de ella, junto a miles de estrellas que se colocaban a su lado, pavoneándose de dicha compañía, "algún día te dejaran, ¡por bruja!" pensaba Emma mientras aquella silueta plateada la noqueaba, al observarla atentamente tras haber entendido que aquella mujer ese día no aparecería.

Ahora el descanso se le había estropeado, a pesar de estar en la cama mirando hacia aquel espacio vacío en la penumbra, se creó en ella, sin pretenderlo una unión con su visitante "genial, lo próximo el síndrome de Estocolmo y ya tendré el pack completo" pensaba la rubia mientras refunfuñaba dándole codazos a su almohada, echándole inconscientemente la culpa de su falta de sueño. "lesbiana, obsesionada con una posible delincuente con ganas de destruir a la familia de la misma" seguía dándole vueltas la rubia "¡que mierda! Y que jodidamente macabro suena mi vida" pensaba llevándose una mano a la frente y virándose hacia la pared a la que estaba muy pegada su cama.

Aquella noche estuvo llena de dudas no solo de Emma Swan sino de una mujer con tantas identidades que a veces olvidaba su verdadero nombre "me llamo Regina Mills" se repetía como un mantra, como si así se lo tatuara, imposibilitándose así olvidarse de ella misma "y no estoy desesperada" se autoconvencía, "no tengo porque ir todas las noches a ver a Emma Swan" se decía dando vueltas en la cama con una inquietud impropia de ella que controlaba hasta en sueños.

-amor, si esas preocupada por tu amiga, me lo hubieras dicho y lo hubiera entendido…-murmuraba Neal dormido.

-lo se… supongo que no puedo evitarlo-se excusaba falsamente la mujer de ojos verdes y cabellera castaña.

-en dos días te presentare a mi mejor amigo, llega de un viaje…-informaba con cansancio.

-ya…osito-decía con su personalidad de Keres.

El amigo que le presentaría era uno al que se moría por conocer un tal, Graham conocido en los lugares donde un niño bien no debería haber ido, como "el cazador" y el mote le pegaba pues había tenido varios problemillas con la ley y sus padres lo habían mandado a otro país para ocultar el bochorno de que su hijo hubiera salido en un local consumiendo drogas, rodeado de prostitutas y no precisamente de mucho cache, Neal tendía a los mismos vicios que su amigo y Keres lo sabía de hecho era su arma contra él.

Neal supuestamente le había dicho que estaba limpio pero lo cierto era que aprovechaba cuando ella salía para irse de fiesta y por supuesto colocarse y si caía una señorita mejor, aunque el hecho de que a esa señorita la mandara la propia Keres era algo que no lograría imaginarse nunca, era una jugada sencilla, si lo cansaba y para colmo le daba la culpabilidad Neal no reclamaba sus salidas, además que de paso evitaba enfermedades que por nada del mundo contagiaría por un idiota como este, así que la prostitutas elegidas eran las que ella se cercioraba que estuvieran sanas. De esta manera Neal no preguntaba por esa amiga no tan imaginaria a la que visitaba tan seguido su culpabilidad evitaba que cayera en celos justificados.

Los puntos débiles son aquellos pequeños detalles que algunos olvidamos guardar con recelo, ya que esa insignificancia en las manos equivocadas podría ayudar a alguien que esté dispuesto a usarlo contra nosotros, pues la debilidad es aquel sentimiento que algunos nos negamos a contar incluso a nuestros seres más importante, no solo para no sentirnos vulnerables sino porque hay momentos en que deseamos tener el máximo poder sobre nuestra existencia y controlando nuestras debilidades, manejamos en cierta medida nuestros movimientos.

"debilidad" se planteaba Regina en aquel disfraz de Keres, "debería haber ido a ver a Emma" bufaba dando vueltas en la cama junto a un Neal completamente dormido, se irguió y fue hacia la ventana de aquella habitación que era bastante grande, la abrió y se apoyó en la misma, miro aquella luna burlona que parecía decirle "¿tu extrañando a una Swan?" esta reflexión saco un suspiro asqueado "¡que cabrona!" soltaba su cabeza ante la pregunta de esa luna a la que ella misma había puesto palabras en la boca, maldijo a ese plateado testigo de debilidades que recién estaban naciendo.

La fragilidad, se hace latente cuando creías que era imposible que algo así naciera en tu interior, entonces sentimos lo indefensos que estamos ante los cambios y la predisposición que sentimos hacia aquella persona que provoca en nosotros dependencia.

Dependemos de aquello que nos hace sentir bien, y como quien no quiere la cosa un sentimiento florece, uno que nos crea agotamiento ya que somos incapaces de negarnos ese placer de necesitar la compañía de esa persona que saca algo distinto a los demás.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**pd: ya estoy preparando otra historia que se llamara SERVILLETAS ****ANÓNIMAS, la cual tratara de una Emma que es una artista frustrada y esta superando ciertos traumas, los cuales le han impedido mantener relaciones amorosas, hasta que un dia ve en el restaurante de su madre a una mujer a la que decide mandarle un mensaje por medio de una servilleta.**

**la publicare mas adelante la estoy empezando pero con tantas historias a la vez no quiero volverme muy loca, espero os guste el intento de sinopsis XD.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**hola de nuevo a todas, como siempre agradeceros que os este gustando, y me encantan vuestras teorias, por suerte aun no habeis dado con el motivo de peso que tiene Regina para todo este lio, y no puedo negarlo me alegra.**_

_**sí, habeis adivinado mis agradecimientos, gracias por comentar Mara me da gusto saber que te gusto el cap anterior a pesar de haber estados separadas n.n, begobeni me alegro que te gustara la reflexion sobre la dependencia que podemos llegar a sentir por alguien que nos alegra los dias y coincido contigo puede llegar a ser una droga, tasiakrood sigo pendiente a tus teorias XD, gracias tambien a 15marday por ponerte al dia y dejar comentario cada vez que puedes y XD me haces reir con tus impresiones de los mismos.**_

_**y no me olvido de otra especial mencion a alguien que todos/as hemos leido, todo o por lo menos casi todas sus traducciones (aunque debo aclarar que tambien se nos ha animado a escribir y que lo ha hecho genial n.n ), franchiulla, atendere a tus consejos con el primer cap (sobre comas y puntos que efectivamente tiendo a comerme, son un manjar XXD), me alegra que te guste alguna de mis historias de verdad, que me he emocionado muchisimo al leer tu review.**_

_**pd: espero no decepcionaros a ninguna con este cap**_

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

Añorar a alguien, es ese sentimiento poderoso que nos abre los ojos desde tempranas horas de la mañana, Emma comenzó su día como todos los demás, excepto por el estado de ánimo, regalo de la noche anterior "tengo un cabreo" pensaba mientras se apresuraba a su terapia "!mis ovarios por una terapia de verdad!" gritaba el interior de Emma "quiero un buen vodka con un juguito ¿Por qué no?" se cuestionaba mientras abría la puerta de la señora Lucas, "y bien cargado, nada de mariconadas" la última palabra causo una sonrisa inconsciente ante la ironía de la misma.

-buenos días señorita Swan-dijo la mujer en su asiento de siempre, esperando que su paciente hiciera lo propio.

-supongo que para quien sale de aquí serán unos días excelentes-suspiro Emma con pesar, provocando una sonrisa comprensiva de la doctora.

-no se preocupe Emma, hoy me pondré en contacto con el doctor Hook, recibí llamadas de él pero no pude atenderlas, por los mensajes de voz que dejo, parecía un tanto preocupado-dijo pensativa.

Emma este último detalle no se le escapo "¿Qué querrá decir ese imbécil?" se preguntaba con una mueca de asco que logro disimular casi inmediatamente.

-¿cómo se encuentra hoy? La veo cansada ¿no ha dormido bien? ¿Recuerda lo que soñó ayer?-preguntaba la mujer lo más discreta que podía.

"si esto es discreción, que baje dios y lo vea "pensaba mientras sonreía Emma, "mmm ¿qué soñé?...una sombra de mujer que me susurraba cosas no muy católicas al oído" recordaba su sueño con cierto placer ocultado tras sus movimientos en el asiento.

-vera… soñé que un muchacho, cuyas facciones apenas diferencie, solo que para mi era muy atractivo, llevaba una vestimenta oscura, me sacaba de aquí, aunque antes de salir de mi cuarto, el me sujetaba el brazo, parándome para…-asintió ante un recuerdo no del todo falso, su galán no tenía mucho de masculino pero aquella mujer siempre ocultaba su rostro, y que la sacaría de ahí era una posibilidad.

-vaya veo que sus sueños son algo recurrentes, ¿Qué sucedía?- preguntaba la mujer con cierto interés en la voz.

-creo que no hará falta que le haga un mapa, eso que imagina sucedió…-agregaba la rubia con cierta burla al ver como la señora se ruborizaba.

Su terapeuta sonrió ante el comentario y siguieron la sesión, sin más contratiempos, por suerte Emma había aprendido a ocultar su mal humor en esos años, "huelo a premios óscar" soltaba la rubia en su mente, con tanta tirria que se sorprendía de como su mal humor no cesaba, "encima seguro hoy tampoco vendrá," bufo ante esa posibilidad, y siguió su rutina sin mucho preámbulo.

Se decidió a continuar el libro que había conseguido en el conocido mercado negro de aquella casi prisión para "mariquitas y bolleras" esa frase la llego a escuchar de los propios terapeutas que brillaban por una homofobia que seguramente heredarían a sus hijos, como si viniera impresos en el ADN de los mismos.

Lo más triste de todo, es que esos mismos que se dicen así mismos cultos, no son más que una bola de prejuiciosos, que estarían dispuestos a encerrar a sus hijos con el único propósito de que cumpliera todas sus expectativas, y estas, por supuesto son las que deberían temer los hijos de dichos sobrados de conocimiento.

"claro, primero me mal acostumbra y ahora desaparece cual fantasma" seguía la rubia que solo había leído tres páginas, sin haberlas captado realmente.

Dejo el libro de el forastero misterioso, en su mesa de noche, con mala gana por no poder acabarlo, por pensar en alguien que era exactamente como ese maldito libro "¿un ángel caído?" meditaba la rubia, "los protagonistas ¿pensaran tanto en aquel individuo incluso cuando ya no este?" un suspiro ofuscado salió desde su interior con un quejido más propio de una niña que de una mujer, "supongo que todos somos niños" reflexionaba mientras se acomodaba en aquella cama, esa noche la luna yacía oculta tras una nube y la rubia no pudo evitar una risa de triunfo ante la desdicha de ese burlesco astro, que nos acecha desde la lejanía, siendo testigo innegable de nuestras horas más íntimas.

En las noches somos seres temerosos que guardan confidencias, tanto de nosotros como de otros, y es ahí donde agradecemos las puertas cerradas, sin embargo olvidamos las ventanas ese portal al otro lado del mundo que suele ser perpetrado por una testigo incansable, lo único claro que tendremos es que siempre habrá una posibilidad de que nuestras más temidas confesiones se descubran, lo que nos dejara sin escudo ante una batalla irrefrenable.

Emma se preparó para una lucha por motivos un tanto alejados de la normalidad, "¡a la mierda! si ella viene cuando le da la gana pues yo… ¡me reservo el derecho de admisión!" se decía con una rabia incontrolable, se acercó a aquella entrada de su habitación y la atranco con la silla que estaba reservada últimamente para su invitada, esto lo había aplicado en incontables ocasiones con Hook y había funcionado.

A aquellas horas, había dos personas con insomnio, una de ellas era desde luego Emma, sin embargo había otra desdichada, que era sin lugar a dudas, alguien que se mezclaba perfectamente con la oscuridad y acababa de llegar al lugar al que se había acostumbrado a ir, excesivamente en opinión de la implicada.

"¡jodete por torturarme anoche!" gritaba los más profundos pensamientos de Regina a aquella continua acosadora de noches ajenas, estaba sentada en su coche frente al recinto que albergaba en su interior a la mujer que le estaba quitando el sueño, "entrar o no entrar, he ahí mi nueva preocupación" pensaba Regina con su disfraz de Keres o Eros dependiendo de la perspectiva.

"tengo ganas de arrancar el coche y no volver jamás" pensaba Regina apagando el motor una vez logro pasar al recinto como otras tantas veces atrás. "no recordaba que largarse, significara apagar el motor" suspiro ante este pensamiento como si fuera hubiera recibido una bofetada de su cuerpo a su mente.

Caminó por aquellos pasillos, esta vez llevaba un bolso negro colgado de su brazo derecho, había tenido que ponerse esplendida ese día, firmando con su identidad falsa cheques que le daban a Neal algo de dinero, puesto que su padre le había cortado el grifo, después de despilfarrar más de treinta mil euros en una partida de póker, "¡ni si quiera sabe jugar al maldito póker!" se molestaba la morena mientras llegaba a la entrada de la habitación, "¿y quién juega a ese juego por la tarde?" se planteaba mientras giraba el manillar sin obtener el resultado esperado, "¿habrán cerrado estos idiotas?" se cuestionaba sacando la llave que había conseguido de la habitación de Emma desde hacía bastante tiempo.

El orgullo se presenta con una sonrisa altanera en nuestra ser, sobre todo cuando nos sentimos ultrajados por el comportamiento de otros, y es ese sentimiento el que puede causar una caída inmediata o por el contrario la más dulce de las victorias.

* * *

**Continuara…**


	11. Chapter 11

_**este capitulo sera un tanto diferente, primero que nada os dejo la canción con la que me inspire watch?v=b3ZdTZRAgAI se titula true love de pink, os la dejo subtitulada (para las que no se enteran mucho en ingles XD como yo).**_

_**ahora vamos con los agradecimientos, MaraB3 me agrada ver que tiene esa duda de cuando se veran, espero esto responda tu pregunta o peor aun te deje con mas ansias ya me dirás (espero a que doble la serie, haber si hay suerte XD sino tendré que ceder a los subtitulo), love girl ya ves ultimamente estoy algo insegura sobre los capitulos, este es otro de ellos, pues sera un tanto diferente, como siempre me gustan mucho tus opiniones y tus impresiones, begobeni has entendido a la perfeccion el capitulo anterior el orgullo las ciega pues ambas tienen un carácter fuerte, tasiakrood si aun no te avecinas con teorias es que voy bien en cuanto al misterio. 15marday, efectivamente ambas estan enojadas y no dan su brazo a torcer XD, willow que te digo me alegro que esta aun no la hayas dejado y espero no decepcionarte con este fic, tamyscape me alegra tenerte por aqui espero te siga gustando y llegues hasta este cap pronto XD.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

La satisfacción es una emoción que todos hemos disfrutado alguna vez, y cuando la sentimos deseamos que ese momento dure eternamente. Eso precisamente sentía Emma que había escuchado como alguien trataba de abrir su puerta varias veces, juraría que hasta su desconocida invitada estaba lanzando teorías sobre la posibilidad de que esa entrada estuviese obstruida.

Tardo aproximadamente diez minutos en tomar una hoja en blanco, doblarla a la mitad y dividirla, para escribir en ella un mensaje para aquella intrusa, lo deslizo suavemente por la abertura bajo la puerta y noto como jalaban del cuándo aún tenía sus dedos encima.

Regina tras esa puerta sacaba su móvil y enfocaba aquella mitad de una hoja que poseía un mensaje para ella, _***si tú puedes venir cuando se te dé la gana yo puedo abstenerme de tu visita***_ rezaba aquella nota que saco un alzamiento de una de las cejas de la mujer que representaba el papel de Eros.

"pero ¡que!" pensaba la mujer misteriosa mientras miraba mal a aquella puerta, que protegía a esa "Swan descarada sin una pisca de educación, tanto dinero y no ha servido para darle un poco de gratitud", se quejaba en su mente y no pudo detener su mano que buscaba en su bolso un bolígrafo para responder esa desfachatez de niña malcriada, "¿Qué me sucede? Estoy…estoy muy histérica" y con ese pensamiento escribió en aquel papel, apretó aquella pluma con tanta fuerza que su agresividad quedo impregnada en la nota, _***no tengo porque venir cuando a usted le dé la gana señorita Swan, y ¿Qué se ha creído? La reina de Inglaterra ¿Qué necesito permiso de visita? ¡Estúpida engreída ni que solo tuviera esto que hacer por las noches! ***_ resbalo aquellas letras del mismo modo que la rubia y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa divertida sacudiera su rostro al darse cuenta de cómo aquella mujer tenía un carácter igual de difícil que el de ella.

La rubia había tomado la nota con aquella respuesta, no pudo dejar de abrir los ojos ante la fuerza aplicada para escribirla, leyó la contestación y sin querer aprecio detalladamente aquella letra, "tiene una bonita caligrafía y muy recta aunque apretó mucho…creo que sí que la he cabreado" pensó esto último con una mueca satisfecha en sus labios, "¿así que tiene cosas mejores que hacer que venir a verme?... de acuerdo" pensó mientras escribía debajo de la respuesta en donde aún quedaba espacio más que suficiente, volvió a enviar su mensaje y este fue agarrado con impaciencia.

La mujer de pelo castaño claro, observo la respuesta de la rubia con una pequeña mordida a su propio labio inferior, _***si tenía más cosas interesantes que hacer anoche, entonces espero las haya disfrutado, y no se moleste en regresar hoy, pues también tengo cosas que realizar***_sentencio la rubia en aquella nota en la que había claramente una muestra celos incomprensibles.

Eros respondió nuevamente con una expresión que ni ella misma entendía, era una mezcla de preocupación y confianza que la envolvió lentamente, Emma tomo la respuesta de aquella visitadora nocturna con rabia.

_***señorita Swan ¿me está armando una escena por haberla dejado "solita" anoche?***_Emma releyó esto y no pudo evitar reconocer la verdad que era un rotundo "siiiii" a una pregunta que la había descolocado por la magnitud de su propia respuesta.

Emma apretó aquel papel, arrugándolo tras descubrir algo que no pensó sentir y menos por una auténtica desconocida "pero si esta ¡loca!" se decía en su cabeza como una recriminación "¿qué más da que venga o no?, ¡mierda he exagerado!" Meditaba mientras se recorría su estancia con cierto nerviosismo.

"¿y ahora que le digo?... ¡piensa por tu vida piensa!" la mujer dio vueltas en aquellas cuatro paredes buscando las mejores posibles contestaciones pero al final escribió más por impulso que por otra cosa.

El papel volvió a servir de mensajero transmitiendo el mensaje de la mujer al otro lado de aquella madera que las separaba.

***¿Escena? Más bien usted desea que así sea, pero me veo en la obligación de decirle que por nada del mundo extrañaría a una psicótica con complejo de Batman*** la escritura de Emma había cambiado ligeramente como si la hubiera escrito a la carrera y lo cierto es que lo había hecho lo más rápido posible, como para quitarse la patata caliente que tenía en sus manos.

La mujer tras aquella mascara no podía entender como aquella joven la trastocaba tanto "¿psicótica? Si no soy yo la que se oculta tras una puerta como si esto fuera una trinchera" pensaba mientras escribía con bastante frustración apoyándose en la pared al lado de la puerta.

Las palabras traspasaron la muralla de la rubia, que leyó casi inmediatamente aquel mensaje con la luz que se filtraba por la ventana, y con la colaboración de una lamparita que prendió hacia unos minutos para facilitarse la lectura, no iluminaba mucho pero ayudaba.

_***no soy yo quien se esconde tras una puerta…si no la abres ahora mismo me iré señorita Swan y ya veremos si quiero o no regresar mañana***_ rezaba la nota que logro enojar a la rubia "me esta amenazando" pensaba Emma con ojos entrecerrados volviendo a revisar aquellas letras.

La mujer de cabello castaño por un momento deseo que la respuesta se manifestara con una puerta abierta, sin embargo su respuesta llego rápidamente, "demasiado veloz" pensó Eros para si cuando sostuvo a aquel escrito.

_***Adelante váyase…..***_los puntos suspensivos ocupaban casi toda la hoja restante y la obligaban a girarla _***…. ¿Vaya sigues aquí?, para alguien que amenaza debería haberse ido cuando vio los puntos suspensivos, haciéndola ver el reverso de la hoja*.**_ Al leer esta última parte Regina golpeo ligeramente la puerta en gesto de enfado y unas palabras se deslizaron de su boca en un susurro que Emma que se había pegado a la puerta logro escuchar levemente.

–soberbia- el murmullo que lanzo la hizo estremecer a ella misma, se estaba arriesgando mucho, no solo al lanzar aquella queja en medio de un pasillo vacío, sino por el mero hecho de escribir aquellas idioteces, evitaba escribir todo lo posible, su autocontrol ante estas cosas solía ser envidiable pero aquella mujer la hacía salirse de su zona imaginaria de confort.

Salió de aquel edificio con la frustración pintada en el rostro que se perdió en las tinieblas de aquella noche, se mezcló con aquel paisaje al arrancar el motor y condujo casi tan rápido que por un minuto perdió el control del automóvil, "es la persona más petulante que he conocido" pensaba mientras volvía a concentrarse en conducir para llegar con vida a su destino, piso el acelerador nuevamente y cambio de marcha, encendió la radio y subió el volumen a todo lo que daba, el sonido se mezcló con la velocidad del vehículo y de los latidos de su propio corazón, que por un motivo desconocido estaba desbocado diría que hasta excitado, la canción "true love de pink" consiguió que cantara acompañando a la misma con una sonrisa en sus labios, apareció de la nada como un oasis en el desierto, se sintió eufórica por primera vez en bastantes años.

La carretera fue su compañera, esa noche su venganza había sido estacionada, el tiempo justo que duraba su viaje, para ser remplazada momentáneamente por aquellas notas que había guardado en su bolso, no logro tirarlas, su interior se mostraba rebelde ante tal gesto, como si hubieran adquirido un valor sentimental.

El entusiasmo hace acto de presencia y sin quererlo nos regala un momento de absurda felicidad, la cual creíamos que era imposible ¿puede un corazón torturado volver a sentir algo de regocijo por algo tan disparatado?, cuando estas acostumbrada a fingir lo que no eres, y encuentras a alguien al que puedes mostrarte sin tapaderas, sientes una extraña afinidad, una unión sin sentido que nos arrastra a esa persona como si fuéramos la sal que baña el mar.

En ese pequeño instante deseamos regresar con ella, aunque sea unos minutos más, no solo por necesidad o dependencia sino por ese recién descubierto vinculo de aceptación.

Lo que nos lleva a una pregunta estremecedora ¿podemos ser aceptados con lo peor de nuestro ser? ¿Seremos perdonados si nuestros actos tienen una justificación?, Algunos dirían que sí, otros responderían con un rotundo no, ¿pero quién tiene razón?, ¿Los eternos creyentes en el ser humano o los perpetuos escépticos del mismo?, la moral nos avasalla y nos marca ejemplos de conducta de los que apenas somos conocedores.

El bien y el mal son solo palabras que nos dan pautas, la venganza según la definición de los anteriores términos, estaría catalogada como algo malo, aquello a lo que no debemos recurrir, ya que supuestamente existe una fuerza mayor que castigara los pecados ajenos y en su defecto, los malos actos tendrán un castigo por medio de leyes o normas creadas por personas que están convencidos que el ser humano puede ser controlado o peor aún reformados.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

**pd: ¿os a gustado el momento "notas"? tengo fe en que no se os haya hecho pesado este cap, ya me direis, por cierto en el proximo habran mas piezas que encajar.**


	12. Chapter 12

**siento la tardanza me han estado pidiendo este fic sobre todo tasiakrood XD que sigue con teorías sobre el mismo, como siempre espero que os guste este capitulo que espero aclare mas dudas.**

**agradeceros a todas las que comentáis: love girl gracias por seguir pendiente de todos mis fic t.t nunca me cansare de tus rw, begobeni12 coincido en que se debe querer tambien las cosas malas de la persona a la que quieres, tasiakrood jaja espero otra teoria despues de este cap, 15marday me alegro que te guste pink y que te digo siento la tardanza, vnat07 me alegro que te gustaran las notas del cap anterior y el momento de reflexion, kykyome alegro que te este gustando el desarrollo, evazqueen me encanto tu rw y tu reflexion sobre el tema y efectivamente Regina tambien se perdio asi misma quizas en este cap peudes verlo.**

**elque vusca ****queria responderte a tu rw, me has dicho que no se ha donde voy y que mejor deje hasta el fic , también has mencionado que no entiendes ni a los personajes ni a la estructura y bueno que te puedo decir, para gustos colores, solo puedo invitarte a que dejes de leerme, al fin y al cabo ver o no mi fic no es una obligación, y definitivamente yo tampoco escribo por obligación sino por gusto, si no te gusta solo puedo disculparme por no agradarte.**

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

* * *

Cuando eres la victima de varios sucesos, entiendes que a veces la justicia debe ser impartida por tu propia mano, así lo entendió Regina, en ello pensaba mientras se baja de su auto frente a una mansión oculta entre tanta vegetación, parecía un castillo bordeado por un muro que probablemente fue infranqueable en alguna época.

"todos tuvimos tiempos mejores" pensó mientras acariciaba aquella fortaleza justo antes de tocar un botón que funcionaba como timbre.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- fulmino una voz por medio del telefonillo.

-siempre tan encantador…vengo a verla- contesto secamente.

-de acuerdo pero cuando entres quítate esas pintas…- refunfuño la voz masculina del otro lado.

-sabes que sí.-dijo con dureza.

El pasado hizo su aparición haciéndole arder la sangre, la mujer que se ocultaba tras ese disfraz, lloraba y gritaba ante un pasado que fue mejor.

* * *

Flash back:

-no permitiré que arruines tu vida, ¿no puedes ser un poco como tu hermana?…-decía la Cora Mills.

-déjeme en paz madre, me casare quiera usted o no.-sentencio la mujer de ojos chocolate.

\- Siempre haciendo lo que te da la gana, ¡y todo esto es culpa de tu padre!-gritaba la señora.

-me da igual lo que pienses voy a casarme con Daniel, porque lo amo, si no vas a apoyarme puedes irte, no arruinaras el día de mi boda, ¡así que vete!- chillo a su madre que la sujetaba de los hombros zarandeándola.

La puerta se abrió, allí apareció la hermana de Regina, Bella Gold era la hija mayor de Cora con un hombre del que nunca hablaba, poseía unos ojos azules y un cabello castaño largo.

-déjela tranquila mama, y deje de ponerme de ejemplo ya le he dicho que estoy enamorada de mi marido, que tenga dinero o no, es pura casualidad.

-¡cómo no! ¡Te lleva quince años!-grito su madre con frustración.

-el amor no tiene edad madre, deje a mi hermana disfrutar de su gran día-Bella se acercó a su madre y la sujeto del brazo.

-ahora ¿me vas a amenazar?-pregunto con tono anonadado.

-si hace falta si, ¡venga!-dijo apuntando a la puerta, su madre obedeció protestando como siempre, diciendo que esto no podía ser, y lanzando improperio para ambas hijas.

-siempre tan encantadora-murmuro Regina, volando a abrazar a su hermana- gracias Bella, si no fuera por ti a saber que habría hecho-dijo con una sonrisa.

-bah ya ves el poder que tiene pagarle sus caprichos…-dijo en tono de queja- pero lo importante es que seas feliz, tu padre está por llegar cariño, así que ve a por tu hombre leona.-dijo apresurada antes de besar la mejillas de su hermana menor.

Uno de los días más felices de su vida fue precisamente el día de su boda, su padre la acompaño en todo momento hasta le dijo –si quieres echarte atrás que no te importe la gente, nos vamos cagando leches-decía su padre.

-padre ¿desde cuando hablas así?-se rio en alto Regina mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba su futuro esposo esperándola.

-si se trata de mi niña digo todas las vulgaridades posibles, te lo digo en serio si te arrepientes hazme la señal y te secuestro.-pronuncio en un murmullo.

-te quiero papa-dijo la morena dándole un beso y susurrándole en su oído –no te preocupes, no me arrepentiré-

Su padre sonrió abiertamente viendo como su hija daba el sí quiero. Probar la felicidad es algo único y cuando la catas, te das cuenta que vale la pena respirar.

* * *

Regina se había deshecho de su peluca, lentillas y maquillaje tan rápido como había puesto un pie en aquel lugar, sintiéndose libre como pocas veces en los últimos años, hacia un año que no iba a esa mansión.

Abrió la puerta y allí descubrió como otras tantas veces a una mujer acostada, llena de objetos médicos que la mantenían en coma, se sentó en una de los sillones que había puesto el dueño de la casa.

-Bella, sé que despertaras, lo se….te necesito ¿lo sabes?-pregunto una Regina que se le deslizaban las lágrimas.

Un hombre más mayor que las dos mujeres que ocupaban la habitación hizo acto de presencia.

-sigo sin entender a qué juegas con todo esto…que diría mi esposa…si supiese que compartes su cama…-suspiro desilusionado.

La morena se secó las lágrimas con rapidez, antes el señor Gold, marido de su hermana.

-querido veo que tu carácter sigue intacto a pesar de la edad.-dijo con rabia la morena.

-desde que ella está en ese estado si.- contesto con la mirada perdida.

-cuatro años ya…-dijo Regina más para sí misma que para el hombre.

-por desgracia así es…empiezo a perder la esperanza Regina.-confeso el hombre profundamente afligido.

-yo no-contesto con tal esperanza que el hombre bajo la mirada-no pienses en desconectarla, ella despertara lo se…solo está dormida- agregaba Regina con seriedad.

-ya son cuatro años ¿qué te hace pensar que despertara?- pregunto el hombre como si la respuesta de esa pregunta fuera crucial.

Regina agarro la mano de hermana y beso su frente con devoción.

-porque…no puedo perder más…sería algo…-la mujer fue cortada por el hombre.

-aun ahora Regina, ¿crees que el mundo es justo?- pregunto el hombre con ironía.

Regina asintió sin convicción, Gold la observo con curiosidad.

-supongo que es algo que ambas poseéis-dijo señalando a su esposa. Regina sonrió ante la comparación. –Sígueme, debo contarte algo-dijo invitándola a salir.

Fueron al salón de la mansión con mucha calma, la mansión estaba bastante descuidada desde el coma de Bella, al fin y al cabo para que mantener un lugar sino lo puede disfrutar quien más quieres.

-veo que las arañas te han hecho una visita…-critico la morena.

-y por lo que veo tu eres la reina.-se defendió el hombre.

-que sensible-ironizo la mujer mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello.

-sigo sin acostumbrarme a ese color de cabello-dijo el hombre de mala gana.

-me veo asombrosa con cualquier color-dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento, se cruzó de piernas con una elegancia que jamás había perdido.

-veo que interpretar tantos papeles no te han quitado el tuyo propio-dijo en tono jocoso.

-dime que sucedió con lo que te pedí.-se desesperó la morena mientras acariciaba su falda.

-digamos que los Swan creerán finalmente que la última de los Mills ha aparecido y evidentemente muerta, ya he preparado todo, incluso la teoría macabra de que aquel lago llevo tu cuerpo a un lugar de la mancha-conto con mofa.

-vaya, ya era hora…-se quejó la morena.

-no que querías que sintieran miedo de que Regina Mills apareciera…- agrego el hombre en su defensa.

-está bien…- dijo con un asentimiento.

-¿y bien que harás con Neal?-pregunto el hombre con asco.

-pues un buen mago jamás revela sus trucos, por lo pronto digamos que acabara en una clínica de desintoxicación, que me tiene un poco cansada…-dijo la mujer.

-aún no sé cómo lo has encantado tanto como para no pedirte tus deberes como esposa.-dijo el hombre tomándose de un trago el contenido de su vaso.

-primero no soy su esposa, y segundo no llevo tanto con el como para que me exija nada, aunque claro mucho me temo que no podre posponerlo por más tiempo de ahí a que tenga que meterlo en la clínica…-comento la morena con una sonrisa radiante.

-¿ya lo has preparado?- pregunto el hombre.

-sí, digamos que tengo mi propia magia, y el dinero siempre ayuda-dijo la mujer con satisfacción.

-le recuerdo que es mi dinero.-dijo el hombre levantando una ceja.

-y yo le recuerdo que tiene mi empresa gracias a un testamento que nunca existió…-ataco la morena.

-touche… por cierto Swan padre ha tratado de contactarme para comprar mi cincuenta y cinco por ciento de la empresa Mills.

Regina sonrió sin ocultar su alegría.

-¿y que le ha dicho?- cuestiono Regina apretando sus labios para contener su soberbia.

-he dicho que no tengo pensado vender nada, y que es lo único que me une a mi esposa…hasta fingió compasión- contesto con rabia.-

-es un gran actor, incluso más de lo que yo lo soy-comento para adular al padre de Emma Swan.

-me contaras tus planes completos o tendré que seguir deduciéndolos- pronuncio en tono de queja ante la morena.

-los secretos señor Gold me ha mantenido con vida, lo mismo a mi hermana, por suerte para todos ella no es una Mills, solo mi media hermana comatosa- dijo guiñando un ojo a su cuñado. – Ahora me gustaría pasar nuevamente con Bella despedirme y volver a mi cruzada.-dijo acariciando su cuello mientras seguía hacia la habitación.

Hablo un buen rato con su hermana como si al hacerlo fuera a despertar mucho antes, los años habían pasado y Regina no había notado el paso del tiempo, quizás porque no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Lo cierto es que tratamos de luchar con el paso de los años, sobre todo cuando hemos perdido nuestro motivo para vivir, es mejor pensar que fue ayer mismo cuando fuimos felices, ya que afrontar la realidad de los años trascurridos hace que nuestro corazón se envenene aún más, el dolor se hace un aliado fiel, que golpea justo donde más molesta.

-Robín ¿ya tienes a Neal localizado?-pregunto la mujer cambiando la forma de voz por una más infantil propia de Keres.

-si amor, me encargare de él no te preocupes.- contesto.

* * *

**Continuara…**


	13. Chapter 13

**antes que nada agradeceros franchiulla XD gracias por tu comentario ya ves que te sigo, y si emma es una de las que a acabado metida sin tener muchas culpas en ello, love girl temo decirte que estas medio acertada pero no del todo solo te lo adelanto na mas para hacer sufrir jaja, begobeni ya sabes que cora un personaje sumamente interesante y si emma es la que esta pillada por todos lados, le ha tocado de todo a la muchacha, kykyo, efectivamente Regina tiene sus propios ase, yara sosa espero sea de tu agrado. En fin muchas gracias a todas las que comentáis, espero este capitulo sea de vuestro agrado.**

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

* * *

La venganza saca nuestra faceta más macabra, meditamos detenidamente como moveremos a nuestros peones, como haremos la ele del caballo y como la torre protegerá nuestro frente, y finalmente nos plantemos la pregunta del millón, "¿Por qué el rey es el que debe ser derrocado acaso no es la reina la que posee todas las armas a su favor para gobernar?" una simple pregunta sin contestar. Regina respondió inconscientemente "para algo existen los golpes de estado" pensó con una sonrisa.

Había dormido bastante bien. Neal no había aparecido en la vivienda Swan. El patriarca por el contrario se había dejado ver, con suma furia, Regina ya estaba preparada con su disfraz de Keres, en la cocina tomando un té que le había servido antes de irse la cocinera.

-¡veo que no te has enterado!-grito el hombre de unos sesenta y pocos años, aun con su cabello rubio y ojos claros, con una barba bien cuidada y vestido de etiqueta. -¿Cómo es posible?-cuestionaba más para sí mismo que para la futura esposa de su hijo.

-señor Swan cálmense y explíqueme que le sucede… ¿un té?- dijo señalando la tetera.

-lo que sucede es que el estúpido de Neal ha sido detenido y encima con bastante droga encima, ¡es un imbécil!-decía el hombre mientras golpeaba una de las sillas de la cocina.

Keres puso su cara de sorpresa y una voz afligida.

-pero él me prometió que jamás volvería a eso…-sollozaba la mujer que rápidamente comenzó a llorar.

-corazón ya no llores… veré que puedo hacer… tu eres una gran influencia para el.-termino el hombre.- hare un par de llamadas.- dijo agarrando su taza con el té.

Keres lo siguió con la mirada, justo ante de meterse en su cuarto, agarro un auricular. Había metido un micro en el cuarto del señor Swan, aunque también tenía cámaras pero la imagen y audio se enviaba directamente a su ordenador que evidentemente no estaba en la casa.

La instalación había sido reciente, tuvo que esperar el viaje de David, y cuando finalmente ocurrió, pudo preparar todo.

-Jefferson soy David Swan- la conversación había empezado de forma bastante lenta- ¡no me importa a lo que creas tener derecho!- espero unos minutos a la respuesta del hombre al otro lado – ya te he dicho que no será nada tan grave como la otra vez…deja de hablar de algo que sucedió hace tantos años… es hora de que lo superes- dijo con severidad –si no lo superas hare que lo hagas, así que deja de quejarte-

Finalmente le explico que tenía que sacar del lio a su hijo, además de recordarle al otro hombre que seguía conservando su puesto de policía por él. Poco después Keres se preparó para ver a David.

-¿puedo pasar?- pregunto con voz infantil.

-claro Keres tu siempre eres bienvenida.-dijo el hombre sentándose en su silla de escritorio.

-¿que pasara con Neal?... sé que es un imprudente pero…trata de cambiar…- decía la mujer tomando asiento.

\- no se…a estas alturas no sé qué hacer para que entienda…-confiaba el hombre profundamente preocupado.-sin su madre esta mucho peor-confeso con un suspiro.

-¿la echas de menos?-el hombre asintió con rostro compungido. – Pues búsquela-dijo como si fuera una obviedad.

-lo he intentado pero parece haberse escondido muy bien-declaro el hombre con un tono dolido.

-quizás solo tenga que ver lo que ha dejado atrás-pronuncio como consuelo.

-puede…-iba a contar algo mas pero finalmente se paró.

Keres salió rápidamente del lugar luego de despedirse de su suegro, quien la calmo diciéndole que todo se resolvería.

Regina acabo llegando a toda velocidad a uno de los lugares que solía transitar asiduamente esta vez con su disfraz de Eris. Fue a una cabina telefónica y llamo a Gold.

Jefferson, investiga que hace, donde vive, y sobre todo si realizo un viaje hace cuatro años, lo acaba de llamar eso servirá además de que esta en un cargo de policía-

\- De acuerdo, ¿crees que sea el su vasallo?- pregunto con cierta intriga.

-tengo una corazonada, él solo llamaría a alguien de confianza, por la conversación parecía que se habían distanciado, tengo la impresión de que es él.- confeso con total claridad.

-dame un par de horas, ¿a qué numero te llamo?- cuestiono el hombre.

-a ninguno, yo te llamare en dos horas, espero que te sea suficiente, si aún no lo tienes, volveré a llamarte en otras dos.- contesto antes de colgar.

Camino por la calle con sus gafas que eran la característica de ese disfraz y entro en una cafetería, pidió un sándwich de jamón y queso, seguido de un vaso de agua. Veinte minutos más tarde apareció un hombre de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos azules, que se posaron de inmediato en ella.

-veo que has pedido sin mi, mi amor-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

-sabes bien que si sigues diciéndome amor vomitare-dijo la mujer con una mueca.

-definitivamente ese psiquiátrico te ha vuelto áspera-contesto antes de levantar la mano para llamar la atención de la camarera.

-veo que te has atrevido a seguirme.-dijo la mujer levantando una ceja tras su gafas.

-después de nuestra noche juntos se me hizo imposible no hacerlo-comento antes de callarse debido a la llegada de la camarera.

-¿que nos hayamos acostado una vez te da derecho a seguirme?-pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

-por supuesto, tu eres mía, mi amor-agrego el hombre en tono posesivo, antes de llevarse su bebida a los labios.

-supongo que eso se lo dirás a todas, sobre todo a tu esposa, y a ese niño tan hermoso que tienes.-acuso bebiéndose lentamente el agua.

Robín abrió mucho sus ojos al saber que la mujer también lo había seguido y el no había notado nada, más siendo quien era, un ex militar que acabo trabajando de guardia de seguridad.

-veo amor, que eres muy desconfiada- dijo tomando nuevamente.

-siempre lo soy, espero así aprendas a nunca más decir que soy tuya.-dijo con una sonrisa antes de comer el ultimo bocado de su sándwich.

-vale…vale, siempre tan arisca…- se resignó antes de comerse unas galletas.

-¿tienes amigos en la morgue?- cuestiono sin ningún reparo, el hombre casi se atraganto con la última de sus galletas.

\- Si ¿por qué?- la mujer negó con uno de sus dedos – de acuerdo como siempre será una sorpresa.- suspiro resignado.

-te llamare cuando sepa si hará falta.-contesto justo antes de levantarse, cuando paso por su lado el hombre la agarro por el brazo haciendo que se parara.

-¿no olvidas algo?- pregunto el hombre con los ojos entrecerrados.

-nada-dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-tengo que rogar por un beso ¿eh?- agrego a modo de crítica.

\- no tendrás que rogarle a tu mujer-comento con ironía.

-¿sientes algo por mí al menos? –pregunto el hombre con confusión.

-no siento lo mismo que tu… pero menos sería nada ¿verdad?-contesto de manera fría.

-eres un enigma…-reflexiono el hombre.

Eris se agacho hasta el oído del hombre.

-los enigmas como yo, son mejor dejarlos sin resolver- pronuncio antes de desaparecer.

Enigmas un concepto lleno de misterio que nos vuelve humanos y a algunos bestias, y esa segunda posibilidad es la que nos interesa pues es ahí cuando nos convertimos en nuestra propia quimera.

Inventamos la fábula perfecta que proteja lo poco que queda de nuestro yo pasado, y lo trasforma en una leyenda, en un mito exagerado de lo que un día fue una realidad.

Como ocurre cuando leemos un buen libro, no sabemos la verdad desde el principio sino que esta se nos muestra de diferentes puntos de vista. Esto se hace de tal modo, que a medida que avancemos dicho contenido, hagamos una interpretación y saquemos una única verdad, que puede variar dependiendo del receptor del mismo. Lo hermoso es precisamente que no existe la verdad inmutable sino un conjunto de verdades que crean acciones, buenas o malas. Eso no es lo importante, lo relevante son los sucesos que quieres sacar, vislumbramos un poco de esa claridad, encontramos algo cierto en todo aquel conjunto de palabras que se esconden tras la finura del papel. Buscamos un hecho o varios, que nos lleven al final de la historia.

Horas después recibió una llamada de David calmándola, hablaron durante un periodo corto de tiempo y quedaron en que el iría a por su hijo a la comisaria. Ya habían dado las dos horas así que llamo a Gold, como había acordado.

\- ¿y bien?-

-no ha sido nada fácil, con tan pocos datos, por suerte han rastreado la llamada pinchar el teléfono da sus frutos, menos mal que no es tan obsesiva como tú con las cabinas.-comento con cierta ironía.

-ve al grano y déjate de tonterías.-

-su nombre es Jefferson Crazy, y efectivamente realizo un viaje a la zona cuando sucedió todo, creo que tu palpito puede ser…correcto-dijo con la voz algo descontrolada.

-¿qué más sabemos de él?- pregunto con un toque severo.

-pues tiene treinta y cinco años, es policía, rango de detective, rechazo un ascenso al parecer tomo una baja por depresión. Está casado desde hace diez años, su esposa es periodista, tiene una hija de ocho años, su nombre es Alicia al igual que el de su madre.

\- ¿cuál es su relación con los Swan?-

-eso es lo que no logro ver…-fue cortado por Regina.

-quiero una foto de él y su dirección tanto de su casa como de su trabajo, quiero que lo sigas, necesito saber todos sus pasos, si es él lo sabremos cuando vea su rostro.- aclaro con agresividad.

-si fuera el… ¿qué harás?-pregunto más con rabia que con preocupación.

-la pregunta no es que haré sino que no haré…-dijo la morena con cierta satisfacción.

-si es el, quiero saberlo y también querré saber que le harás.-declaro con un odio mal disimulado.

-lo sabrás, mándame su foto a mi email, lo quiero en quince minutos díselo a tu amigo…-hizo una pausa antes de agradecerle a su cuñado.

Ponerles caras a tus enemigos es una forma de afrontar nuestros propios miedos, lo malo de ello es cuando estos temores en realidad se han apoderado de nosotros tantas noches, que aun causan unas cuchilladas intensas en nuestras entrañas.

El email llego, más tarde de lo que Regina hubiera deseado, allí había parte de su sendero, de su vendetta personal, de una lucha interna que la ha desvelado por tantos años que ha olvidado si alguna vez fue una persona normal.

-es él-dijo al ver la foto que había llegado a su correo. –"Cuando estas en una guerra el mensajero suele morir."- dijo para sí misma, mientras seguía caminando, mientras tecleaba un "sí" que no solo perturbo a la mujer de múltiples caras sino al propio Gold.

* * *

**Continuara…**


End file.
